A Second Chance
by swiftstar1718
Summary: The Chosen One is dead. Voldemort has taken over the wizarding world. Now Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are on the run after their friends and the Weasleys died in the battle of Hogwarts. But what happens when they suddenly find a second chance to set everything right and defeat Voldemort? Will going into the past in the marauders' time help them save everyone?
1. Prologue

One time. Two times. Three times.

Hermione Jean Granger read the same paragraph five times until it fully hit her. _There might be a way._ She went back to the tent where her best friend Ginny Weasley was sleeping and woke her up.

"Gin wake up! You need to see this." She said in an excited whisper.

"What's wrong? Another attack?!" Ginny asked alarmingly. "No no nothing like that," Hermione tried to calm her down, "I think i might have found a way."

"A way for what?" Ginny was really confused now.

"A way to end this war and save Harry, Ron and others!" Hermione said with a flicker of hope in her eyes.

" _Wh_ _at?!_ "

To say that Ginny was shocked was really an understatement.


	2. Potio Tempus

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- According to this story, Hermione is 17 and will be 18 next 19 september and Ginny is also 17. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and the other Weasleys died in the battle of Hogwarts.(I know that sucks but it is important for the story.)**

 **Current year-1997**

 **Marauders year(their 7th year)-1977**

 **Tom Riddle's 1st year-1937**

 **This chapter is in Ginny's POV. Let me know your opinions in the reviews about how the next chapters should be(in general or in POVs).**

 **And thanks to everyone. who reviewed the previous chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:- I do not own harry potter character. J.K. Rowling does.**

 **GINNY POV:-**

" _What?!"_

It was not possible. I mean, the part about defeating Voldemort maybe that's possible, but the part about saving Harry, Ron and others, there was no way that could be true. As much as I hated to think about it, they were dead. They were beyond saving now.

I tried to be rational, "Mione, that's not possible. They-they are dead." Admitting that was very hard for me. It was hard for both of us. But we have to accept reality.

"I know that they're gone," Hermione said in a small voice, "but there might be a way. Check this out." She gave me the book she was reading 'The Secrets of the Darkest Art' and pointed out a paragraph. I read it once and then looked at Hermione. Surely this was all a joke. I read it again.

 _ **Potio Tempus** , a potion considered to be a myth by many people, is believed to take a person back in time. It allows a person to time travel just like a time turner but the thing distinguishing both of them is that a turn of the dial of a time turner can take the person back __an hour ago and the maximum number of hours a person can go back is five hours. On the other hand Potio Tempus work in decades. There is the possibility of a person using this potion and doing something in the past that can affect the timeline for worse, thus this potion is considered to be a part of dark magic._

Below this some ingredients and a procedure to brew the potion was given.

I looked at Hermione. She was staring at me expectantly, "Well?"

I didn't know what to say. I was still trying to process it all. "It says that many people consider it to be a myth." I reminded her.

"Exactly it says that people ' _consider_ ' Gin. It is not confirmed if it _is_ a myth or not. Besides, we all thought that the Deathly Hallows were a myth too but they turned put to be real. For heaven's sake, even witches and wizards are considered to be a myth in the muggle world but here we are!" Hermione said trying to convince me. Then she became really serious, "Look, it's not like we have anything to lose now. So why not give it a shot? Who knows? It might just work out."

She had a point. She sounded so sure about this idea. And I could understand why. She wanted to see Harry and Ron again. So did I.

And we both would do anything for them.

So it wasn't a surprise to any of us when I said that I was in. For the first time since the battle of Hogwarts, I could actually feel hope in my heart.

"Okay, now we need a plan to get all the stuff for the potion." Hermione became serious again. "Don't you have it in your bag?" I asked eyeing her small beaded bag. Hermione shook her head "No, not all of it. We need to go to the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"Well there is a little problem with that Mione. We are on the run remember? And that place will be full of people working for Voldemort. The second they will see us, they are gonna kill us on the spot or take us to Voldemort."

"It's not gonna happen." Then she took out a bottle of what looked like thick mud.

 _Polyjuice Potion._

And I understood what her plan was.


	3. Diagon Alley

**DISCLAIMER:- As much as I want to, I do not own Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does :-(**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the story-pearlstar16, Son of Whitebeard, hannahpjoleonard and everyone else. This is my first fanfic so all these reviews really mean a lot.**

 **Some of you want the next chapters in characters' Pov while others want it in third person. This chapter is a mix of both. Tell me what you think of this and what do you want in the next chapters. On with the story now!**

* * *

In the broad daylight, with a faint _pop_ two hooded figures appeared in the quiet street out of nowhere. After making sure that there was no one around, they threw back their hood revealing two young ladies.

From her small beaded bag the brunette one took out two vials filled with some very thick liquid, one light green and other maroon in color, and gave the light green one to the red haired girl.

"Are you sure this idea is going to work Mione?" the red haired girl asked nervously. "I'm not sure but this is the best one we've got Gin." replied Hermione.

Ginny sighed and said, "Well, here goes nothing" and with that both of them opened their vials and drank the liquid in them.

As soon as they did, a burning sensation spread through their bodies and their insides started writhing. Ginny's height started shrinking, her red hair changed into black curls and her bright brown eyes became blue in colour while Hermione started getting taller, her bushy brown hair became straight and blonde and reached the small of her back and her brown eyes turned to grey.

As suddenly as it started, it all stopped.

"Why did _I_ have to be the shorter one?", Ginny said in a high pitched voice.

" This is serious Ginny. We can't waste any time. We only have one hour before the effects of the Polyjuice Potion start wearing off." Hermione reminded her in a low voice.

"You're right. Come on, let's go" Ginny said seriously. "And remember if anyone asks, you are Bella Greengrass and I am Emily Stone." Hermione explained.

They came out of the quiet street, blended in the muggle crowd and started walking until they reached the wizarding pub Leaky Cauldron that was invisible to the muggles. Taking a deep breath, they went inside the pub.

No one paid much attention to them and for that they were grateful. As they moved to the other end of the pub, they noticed that many of the people there were death eaters. All the time, both of them were praying that they wouldn't get caught.

When they finally reached the other door that led them to a small courtyard, they took a relieved breath. They went to the wall in front of them and Hermione tapped the brick with her wand, that was found after counting three bricks up and two across, three times. Suddenly the brick quivered and in the middle a small hole appeared that started getting bigger and bigger. A second later they were facing an archway that led to a cobbled street filled with shops and many people.

After giving each other hands a small squeeze, Hermione and Ginny entered Diagon Alley.

 **HERMIONE'S POV:-**

I had been to Diagon Alley many times before the war and it always seemed so...alive. But now I could feel the tense atmosphere there. The war had really affected everyone and everything.

We walked towards the apothecary. On the way, I saw many shops were closed. That was no surprise.

There were few people in the Alley and none of them had given us a second glance. So far our plan was going well.

Suddenly Ginny stopped. I spoke in a hushed manner so as not to draw much attention, "Bella what are you doing? We have to-" I faltered when I saw what had made her stop. We were in front of a closed joke shop.

 _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred's and George's joke shop._

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Flashes of the battle ran through my mind.

 _Don't think about that right now. Focus on the mission._ I reminded myself.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and looked at Ginny. Apparently, she was thinking about the battle too. "We will save them. But right now we need to go" I said softly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, I could see the determination in her eyes.

"Come on" she said.

Finally we reached the apothecary. I was so nervous yet excited. My heartbeat was getting faster and so loud that it was a wonder Ginny didn't hear it.

Ginny and I looked at each other. This was the big part of the plan. The most important one. If we failed then it would be all over.

After making sure that no one was watching, I took out Harry's invisibility cloak from my beaded bag and covered myself with it. Ginny made sure that the cloak covered me fully. And then we entered the store.

Immediately we were welcomed by a very bad smell that was a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. The store was full of scales, potions and potion ingredients. There were barrels of slimy stuff on the floor and snarled claws were hanging from the ceiling. Jars of herbs, dried roots, bright powders, bundles of feathers and different types of fangs lied on the shelves.

The man on the counter was a short, grumpy looking, bald person. Ginny went to him and cleared her throat. The man looked up, "What do you want?' Ginny took out a list and started telling him the items one by one. While she distracted the man I started doing my part of the plan.

According to our plan, Ginny would ask for the stuff that wouldn't raise any suspicion, the kind of stuff that people use in normal potions. While she did that, I was supposed to get the dangerous, the rare stuff for the potion while being invisible.

So I took out my list and started picking what was needed without making any noise. It took me approximately seven minutes to gather all the stuff. So I started crosschecking quickly.

 _Acromantula Venom._ Check

 _Dragon blood._ Check

 _Dried Billywig Stings._ Check

 _Jobberknoll feathers._ Check

 _Unicorn tail hair._ Check

 _Unicorn horn._ Check

 _Rose oil._ SHIT!

I had forgotten Rose Oil. I started looking for it. But that's when I heard the man on the counter yell "WHAT THE HELL?!".

I went there to see what was wrong. It seemed that the man had finally realized that some of his stuff was missing and he immediately turned to Ginny. "WHERE IS ALL MY STUFF?" he asked her angrily. Ginny answered nervously,"I d-don't know what you're t-talking about".

We didn't have much time. I was sure that the man's loud and angry voice would surely attract the attention of the people outside, some of whom might be death eaters too. I opened my mouth to shout at Ginny to disapparate but that's when something caught my attention. It was a small vial on which 'Rose oil' was written. I immediately grabbed it, put it in my bag, removed my cloak and yelled "NOW". Thank God, Ginny understood.

Just as six people entered the store with their wands out trying to figure out what was wrong, we both disapparated leaving all the commotion behind.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the girls going in the past. You will also get to know a little of what happened in the Battle of Hogwarts in the story. Don't forget to review! :-)**


	4. It worked?

**DISCLAIMER:- As much as I want to, I do not own Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling does :-(**

 **Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry but from now on I will be able to post only one chapter a week, maximum two chapters because my exams are coming up in three days and I am not at all prepared and then there will be my schools and projects and more exams and an unbearable amount of homework. *sobs*. But I'm not gonna quit this story.**

 **And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

 **GINNY'S POV:-**

We apparated back in the forest of Dean, both of us panting. In a flash, Hermione and I started putting the protective enchantments in a wide circle around us.

After it was done, we both looked at each other and burst out laughing. We did it. We succeeded. That was the only thing going through both of our kept on laughing until our stomachs hurt. We hadn't felt this good in a very long time.

We set up the tent and went inside. Hermione took out the book 'The Secrets of the Darkest Art', the potion ingredients and a cauldron and started making the potion. I didn't bother helping. I was good but not as good as Hermione when it came to potions. Besides, it didn't look like she needed my help. I watched as she carefully read the instructions and added unicorn hair tail in the potion.

Now that I had nothing to do, I let my mind wander back to the time today when I had seen the joke shop. It reminded me of Fred and George. Of everyone who we had lost.

 _I dueled the death eater in front of me. I dodged the spell he shot at me. "Stupefy" He blocked my spell with a wave of his hand and smirked at me. I was getting more tired with each passing second and my injuries were making it harder for me to fight. I needed to defeat him soon._

 _Levicorpus. I shot the non verbal spell at him that left him hanging upside down by his feet."Incarcerous" Ropes shot from my wand and wrapped around him. I ended the fight by stunning him then._

 _I looked around to see Neville fighting two death eaters at once. So I rushed off to help him. Together we quickly defeated the death eaters."Have you seen Luna?" Neville asked hopefully. I shook my head, too tired to be able to say anything. Neville noticed this "Are you okay?" I could see the concern in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I need to go and find Harry." Neville nodded "Be careful Ginny" "You too" And with that I ran off._

 _I had just reached a corridor on the fourth floor when I saw them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George along with some other students. All of them were fighting death eaters who were shooting spells from all directions. I joined them and started fighting alongside Hermione. The fight went on for a few minutes but it felt like ages._

 _Then suddenly a huge explosion made everyone in the corridor stop in their tracks. The ceiling collapsed on all of us and I tried to shield myself as best as I could using my hands. After a few seconds had passed it all stopped. As I struggled to get to my feet, I could see that the side of the castle had been blown away. I was relieved to see that Harry and Hermione were not harmed by the explosion. I staggered and stumbled as I tried to look around for my three brothers._

 _"Ron!" Hermione had found Ron. I ran towards him but what I saw made my world stop._

 _"No-no-no" Someone was shouting and I realized that it was me. Ron was kneeling beside two bodies and was crying. The eyes of those two bodies, that were always filled with a mischievous glint, now looked empty._

 _Fred and George Weasley were dead._

"Gin? Ginny?" I looked up to see Hermione looking at me. I guess she had been trying to catch my attention for a while."Yeah?" Hermione took a moment to answer. "I miss them too" she said in a small voice. _She knew._ She knew what I had been thinking about."You wanna talk about it?" "Thanks, but I'm fine." I replied not really wanting to talk about it. "Okay but if you wanna talk, remember I'm always here for you." She said not pushing the matter. She knew what I was going through. She understood it better than anyone else. "I know" I gave her a grateful smile.

"So what year are we gonna go to?" I asked changing the subject. "I've done some calculations according to which I guess 1937 will be the best year to go to. Tom Riddle was going to attend his first year of Hogwarts in that year. We can end this if-" "-if we kill him then and there only" I finished her sentence. We both understood the gravity of the situation. We would be going in the past to kill a child. It felt horrible to even think about it but we had to remind ourselves that the same boy would grow up to be the darkest wizard ever and would kill god knows how many people.

"So 60 years back it is" I said with fake enthusiasm. Hermione continued making the potion that had now turned grey in color. "So how long is it gonna take?" I asked her. "It's almost done" Hermione said without even looking up from the potion. She started measuring something that looked like dragon blood to me and added it in the potion which made the potion emerald green in color. A smile lit up her face. "What is it? Is it done?" I asked her eagerly. She looked at me and replied in a bright voice, "All I need to do is add rose oil in it now and then it will be ready. Until now I think I have done everything right. The book says that the potion is supposed to be emerald green." I was so happy. I just couldn't contain my excitement. I watched as Hemione took the vial of rose oil and started adding it in the potion. That's when things started going wrong.

 _BOOM!_

A loud noise suddenly startled us. Hermione was so startled that the vial of the oil slipped from her hand and all of the oil went straight into the potion. "Shit" Hermione looked at the potion with large eyes.

 _BOOM!_

We heard the noise again and it sounded like it was coming from right outside the tent. What the hell was going on?

That's when we heard a rough voice "Come on, hurry up. The dark Lord will be very happy if we succeed." We recognized that voice. It was Greyback.

We looked at each other in horror as we realized what was happening. The death eaters had found us. And they were right outside the tent trying to bring down the protective enchantments that we had put to protect us.

Hermione and I shot up to our feet with our wands in our hands. "Ginny put all the stuff in my bag. Hurry up. We don't have much time." Hermione said in an urgent tone as she started pouring the potion in a bottle. I started doing what she told me as fast as I could. We hardly took a minute in doing all this. As soon as we were finished, we held each others' hand and tried to apparate. But we couldn't. As we looked at each other, we came to a realization. They had put anti-disapparition wards around our tent. Now only one option was left for us. To fight the death eaters. But by the sounds that were coming from outside, it seemed that there were around five or six death eaters outside, not counting Greyback. We weren't sure if we would be able to win this but we weren't going to go out without a fight.

As I looked at the scattered potion ingredients, an idea crossed my mind. "Mione, how messed up is the potion?" I asked quickly. "The amount of rose oil added decides the time to which we can go back but as all of it got added in the potion, I don't know in which time period we'll land." "But at least we will be alive." I said.

Hermione looked at me. She knew what I was thinking. We had two options in front of us. Either we could fight the death eaters here only but there was very little chance of us defeating them. Or we could take the potion and land in whatever time it will take us and try to defeat Voldemort from there.

Both of us knew which option was better. Hermione quickly took out the bottle of the potion from her bag and opened it. "Are you ready?" She asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. She quickly drank half of the potion and passed it onto me and I drank the other half. We took each others' hand and prayed the whole time for it to work. I guess the potion had to take a few seconds to be effective.

But we didn't have a few seconds cause the death eaters outside had managed to bring down the enchantments. We held our wands tightly and got ready to face them just as they started shooting spells after spells at us. One hit me in the shoulder and started hurting like hell. We weren't going to make it. I knew it. I watched as one curse hit Hermione in the stomach and the wound started bleeding profusely. She doubled up in pain and a couple more spells hit her.

As she started losing consciousness, I saw a white glow around her. I realized that I was glowing too. The death eaters were as stunned as we were. Then before they could come back to their senses, Hermione and I started disappearing. I could see nothing but black spots in my vision. I quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and then saw nothing but blackness around us. Suddenly I felt as if I was being squeezed from all directions. I felt as if I couldn't breathe and closed my eyes having no idea what was going on. After a few seconds the feeling stopped and I finally opened my eyes. But what I saw in front of me made me wonder if I was dreaming or going crazy or if the potion actually worked.

Because in front of me was none other than Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Yay! They are finally in the past now. Here is a little sneak peek of the next chapter:-**

 ** _Hermione nodded her head trying to comprehend everything that Ginny had told her. That's when she remembered what Ginny had just said "Twenty years in the past?!" "Yeah it's 31 August, 1977." Ginny started talking before Hermione could speak again "Look I know you are upset that we didn't go back as far as we had planned but Hermione at least we still have a chance now. Voldemort has not gained full control yet. We know about the horcruxes. We can still defeat him. I know it won't be easy but we can do this Hermione. Besides now we have Dumbledore to help us too."_**

 ** _And don't forget to review. :-D_**


	5. Right place, Wrong time

**So sorry for posting this chapter late. It was a crazy week for me but my exams are finally over. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **And I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a little as he read the headlines of the Daily Prophet which reported another attack on a muggle family which had resulted in death of five people. He knew it was Voldemort who was behind this attack. Heaving a sigh, he put down the newspaper and strolled up to the golden perch where his faithful phoenix Fawkes was sitting and started stroking him. It always calmed him down.

Suddenly Fawkes lifted up his head as if sensing something strange. A second later the office got engulfed in a bright white light and in a flash the light disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. But the scene he saw in front of him stunned him. Two girls were lying on the floor. Dumbledore noticed that both of them were injured and one of them was unconscious.

When Ginny opened her eyes and saw Dumbledore standing in front of her, there was nothing but alarm and shock in her eyes.

"Dumbledore" she whispered still in shock.

She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a groan from Hermione. That's when she looked at her and realized how badly injured her best friend was. "Mione? Mione?! Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." She said with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore decided to question them later and conjured up a stretcher and levitated the injured girl on it. Ginny seemed to understand where Dumbledore was taking Hermione and followed both of them to the infirmary. When they reached there Dumbledore called Madam Pomfrey. She came out of her office with a questioning look but as soon as her eyes fell on Hermione whom Dumbledore had now levitated onto one of the beds, she immediately started treating her without any questions.

Dumbledore guided Ginny to another bed where she sat down quietly, praying all the time for Hermione to be okay. Dumbledore sat on one of the chairs in silence giving Ginny time to think. It was still difficult for Ginny to believe that they were in past. What year? She didn't know yet. She was still trying to process whatever had happened in the last fifteen minutes.

It was after another twenty minutes that Madam Pomfrey came over to where Ginny and Dumbledore were sitting. As soon as Ginny saw her, she shot up from the bed but winced as the wound on her shoulder started hurting. It felt as if it was on fire. Madam Pomfrey saw that and gave Ginny a few potions to drink, all of them having a disgusting taste, and set to work on her shoulder with her wand.

"How is Hermione? Is she okay?" Ginny asked worriedly. "She's fine." Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

After five minutes when Ginny was healed, Madam Pomfrey finally turned her questioning gaze to Dumbledore. After all Madam Pomfrey was sure that she hadn't seen those girls ever in Hogwarts ever.

Dumbledore said calmly, "Would you mind excusing us for a little while Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey was confused but she went to her office giving Dumbledore and Ginny some privacy.

Dumbledore's calm, twinkling blue eyes turned to Ginny, "Now, do you mind explaining me how and why exactly you and your friend appeared in my office, Miss...?" "Weasley," Ginny hesitantly said "Ginny Weasley. And my friend's name is Hermione Granger."

"So Miss Weasley, how did you and your friend end up in my office injured?"

"Sir, if you don't mind can you first tell me what date it is?" Ginny asked. "It's 31st August." Dumbledore replied. "And year?" Ginny enquired.

"1977" If Dumbledore was confused about how a girl didn't even know what year it was then he didn't show it.

"Sir, I know it will be hard to believe but there is something you should know." Ginny had decided to trust him. She took a deep breath and said, "My friend Hermione and I, we are...we are time travelers."

* * *

Hermione felt a burning sensation on her torso. She opened her eyes but was suddenly blinded by the white light and walls. She tried to remember how she ended up there, wherever 'there' was. That's when she remembered all of it. The potion, the attack, her getting hit by a curse and then blackness engulfing her. She looked around for Ginny but that's when she noticed that she was at an infirmary.

 _Hogwarts' infirmary._

She shot up from the bed but the wound on her torso made her yelp in pain. She looked down and saw that they were covered in bandages. Suddenly out of nowhere Madam Pomfrey came at her side and told her to lie down but Hermione didn't listen to her. She was still trying to process the fact that she was in Hogwarts and in front of her was Madam Pomfrey. It meant that the potion worked. But she still couldn't see Ginny anywhere. Where was she? Was she okay?

She opened her mouth to ask the nurse about Ginny but before she could, she heard a voice. "Hermione! Thank god you're awake. How are you? Are you okay? Is it hurting too much? Do you want-" "Ginny stop it. I'm fine. But if you keep on asking me questions non stop then I'm going to have a serious headache." Hermione said rubbing her temples but still happy and relieved to see that her best friend was okay.

"Gin are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ginny assured her that she was fine. Hermione's mind was full of questions but she didn't say anything in front of Madam Pomfrey. As soon as Madam Pomfrey left, after making sure that Hermione laid down on bed, Hermione turned to Ginny who had made herself comfortable on Hermion's bed.

"What happened exactly?" She asked. Ginny explained her "The potion worked Mione. It sent us here in Dumbledore's office twenty years in the past. You were seriously injured so Madam Pomfrey healed you." Hermione nodded her head trying to comprehend everything that Ginny had told her.

That's when she remembered what Ginny had just said " _Twenty years in the past?!_ "

"Yeah it's 31 August, 1977."

Ginny started talking before Hermione could speak again "Look I know you are upset that we didn't go back as far as we had planned but Hermione at least we still have a chance now. Voldemort has not gained full control yet. We know about the horcruxes. We can still defeat him. I know it won't be easy but we can do this Hermione. Besides now we have Dumbledore to help us too."

Hermione sat up straighter "Wait, he knows? About us being-"

"-From the future? Yeah." Ginny finished what Hermione was going to say. "I figured that we would need his help if we are going to pull this plan off. And anyways he would have seen right through whatever story I would've made about how we suddenly appeared in his office injured." "So what did he say? Does he believe us or does he think that we're lunatics?" Hermione asked. Ginny chuckled "Don't worry, he believes us. I showed him my memories of when the death eaters attacked us and we had to take the potion to come here."

"What else did you tell him?" Hermione inquired. "Not much. He didn't question me much. Said that I needed to rest and he would talk later when you and I both will feel better."

Hermione sat in silence thinking about everything but she didn't notice the way Ginny was looking expectantly at Hermione as if she was waiting for Hermione to realize something that Hermione hadn't paid attention to before. The silence went on for a whole minute until-

" _SHIT_ " It was rare for Hermione to swear. But Ginny wasn't surprised. After all she was expecting this reaction because she knew that Hermione had now realised that-

"It's their seventh year. Harry' parents, Remus, Sirius, Wormtail." Hermione looked at Ginny for confirmation. Ginny nodded "You're right. It is. You know, I really wish Harry was here. He had longed for his parents his whole life. He should be here to see them for himself."

"Well then we'll make sure that he will get his parents back. He will get a life he deserves. We'll make sure of that." Hermione said with a determined look.

"We will" Ginny said with a soft smile.

Ginny got off Hermione's bed and laid down on another bed. They both rested in a comfortable silence thinking about what life would be like in 1977. Before they both knew it they were both asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

They both woke up after a few hours feeling much better than before. Madam Pomfrey came to give Hermione some potions for her injuries. Hermione's injury on her torso was a little better but the pain was still there. After Hermione drank all her potions, Madam Pomfrey spoke up "Dumbledore visited while you two were asleep. He wanted to talk to you. Said that you two could meet him in his office when you wake up. You want me to lead you to his office?" "Thanks but we'll be able to find our way to his office." Ginny said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and started leaving "Oh, and the password to his office is Acid Pops."

They got up from their beds and after making sure that they were a little presentable, they set off to see Dumbledore. On the way they discussed how much they should tell Dumbledore but decided it would be better if they told him everything. After all, they needed someone they could rely on.

Their footsteps echoed in the silent corridors. The school would start tomorrow and the corridors won't be silent and quiet then. They finally reached in front of the large and ugly gargoyle and gave him the password "Acid Pops". The gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind it split into two. They stepped on the spiral staircase that started moving smoothly upward in circles, higher and higher. When the staircase stopped moving, they saw a gleaming oak door in front of them and Hermione knocked on it. "Come in" They heard Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door.

They opened the door and entered the room. "Professor Dumbledore" they acknowledged him. "Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, have a seat." They sat down on the two chairs that were placed in front of Dumbledore's desk."Would you like some Lemon Drops?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. They shook their heads "No, we're fine but thank you." Ginny said.

Dumbledore leaned on his desk and put the tips of his long fingers together "So, Miss Weasley told me that you two are from twenty years in future and you came here with the help of a potion. May I ask why did you brew that potion to come in the past in the first place? Meddling with time can have serious consequences."

"We know that professor but it's not like we had anything to lose. We had to make that potion. There was no other option left in front of us." Hermione spoke up.

"Professor, in our time Voldemort had taken full control. Those who were against him, they all died. We had seen our families, all our friends getting tortured and killed in front of us. At first the only thing that kept us going was that we had something that Voldemort didn't have, something worth fighting for. But it all faded away as people around us started dying." Ginny's voice wavered.

Hermione took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Professor, I know we shouldn't meddle with time as it can change things in future but that's why we are here. To change things. To defeat Voldemort. Because trust me if we don't do that now, then things are going to get way too worse. And that's why we need your help" Hermione said firmly.

There was complete silence for a few seconds after the girls' little speech. They looked at Dumbledore as his face turned thoughtful. But then Dumbledore broke the silence "I will help you." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with a smile on hearing this. "But for that you'll need to tell me what exactly happens in future."

"Well, we can show you" Hermione said as an idea crossed her mind. Dumbledore seemed to understand her idea and he stood up and led the girls to the pensieve in his office. Ginny started adding her memories in it and then Hermione did the same. When both of them had done it, the three of them looked at each other and entered in the pensieve.

* * *

They came out of the pensieve after an hour had passed away and sat on their seats. No one said anything for a very long time. Hermione and Ginny looked at Dumbledore as he tried to process everything he had seen in the pensieve. The order, the Potters' death, Harry surviving, Voldemort disappearing, Peter Pettigrew being a betrayer, Voldemort coming back, his hocruxes, Dumbledore's death and the battle that would happen in Hogwarts. He had seen all of that in the pensieve and he now understood why Hermione and Ginny would go back in time to change things. It was their only hope.

Dumbledore spoke after a few minutes "I would never have thought that Voldemort would make hocruxes. Seven of them!" He looked at the two girls in front of him who had gone through all those tough times at such a young age and addressed them "You're right. We do need to change the future. But first we need to discuss about your living arrangements for now."

Hermione and Ginny realise that Dumbledore was right. They had not discussed about it with each other yet. "Well, we could look for an apartment and live there." Ginny said hesitantly.

"Hmm. I have a proposal for you. You two have not attended your seventh year at Hogwarts. So I am offering you an opportunity to do it here in this time." Dumbledore said.

The girls weren't expecting that. They looked at each other not sure whether they should accept the offer or not.

They weren't sure if they could roam the corridors of Hogwarts everyday without being reminded of the battle that happened in their time the last time they were at Hogwarts. They weren't sure if they would be able to go to classes with the same people who were dead in their time.

But still, in their time Hogwarts had been their home. And now that they were in the past it had given them a sense of comfort, a sense of familiarity.

After a few minutes had passed, Hermione and Ginny finally gave an answer.

"Okay, we accept your proposal."

* * *

 **Finally! This is the longest chapter I have written by far. The next chapter will again have a flashback from the battle and Hermione and Ginny will be meeting the marauders very soon now.**

 **And don't forget to review :-P**


	6. A girls' day out

**Hey Guys. Here is the next chapter. And again a big thanks to all those who reviewed.**

 **Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on their beds in the girls dormitory. After they had accepted Dumbledore's offer to attend Hogwarts, Dumbledore told them that they would find their beds ready in the seventh year girls dormitory. In the dorm room there were five beds. Hermione chose the bed near the window while Ginny chose the one beside Hermione's bed.

While in Dumbledore's office, they had made a cover story for their sudden appearance in Hogwarts to attend their seventh year.

Hermione and Ginny, along with their friends, were home schooled in a small wizard community until now by a bunch of tutors. But then a week ago their small town was attacked by the death eaters and they were the only survivors of the attack. So they contacted Dumbledore who offered them a chance to complete their schooling in Hogwarts.

They decided to keep their real names when they both remembered about the Marauders map and how it could show everyone's real names. They couldn't get caught or they would have a very hard time explaining everyone why they had been faking their identities.

As they didn't have much stuff with them (whatever little they had was in Hermione's beaded bag) Dumbledore told them that they could go to Hogsmeade the next day to get whatever they wanted and told them that he would take care of the money, despite their protests. He also told them not to worry about the school books and other things as he would take care of it.

So back in the dorm room the girls decided to call it a night and go to Hogsmeade in the morning. As they lay down on their beds, they couldn't help but think about what will be the changed future like. And with the hope of a better future, they let themselves drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Hermione had just defeated two death eaters when another one came at her. But when she saw the face of the death eater whom she was about to duel, her blood ran cold. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite mudblood."_

 _Hermione started shooting every spell she knew at her but Bellatrix blocked them all effortlessly. She looked amused and bored at Hermiome's attempts. After blocking Hermione's spells for about a minute, Bellatrix started shooting the nastiest curses on Hermione at such a fast speed that Hermione was hardly able to block them. She cast a shield charm but Bellatrix's curses were able to penetrate through the shield in only a few seconds. She shot a series of curses in Hermione's direction._ _Hermione was able to block only one or two of them, the rest of the spells hit her with full force knocking her off her feet, her wand slipping away from her hand._

 _"Crucio" Hermione felt excrutiating pain as if her bones were turning into ash and her blood was on fire. She couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her mouth. Then it stopped. Hermione looked at Bellatrix and the crazy look in her eyes scared Hermione._

 _"Crucio!" The pain that hit her again made her scream louder this time. She just wanted the pain to stop. After what felt like ages, she felt the curse lift off her. Bellatrix started moving towards her "You know, as much as I'd like to play with you, I've got other mudbloods to teach a lesson too. So goodbye. Avada Kedavra."_

 _A flash of green light shot towards her from Bellatrix's wand. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the curse to hit her. But it never did. She heard a body fall down just in front of her with a thud. She opened her eyes to see the dead eyes of someone staring back at her._

 _It was Ron._

 _He had somehow come to Hermione's rescue and had taken the killing curse himself. "NO!" Hermione couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ron couldn't be...she couldn't even think about it._

 _She crawled over to Ron and tried to get him to wake up, but to no avail. She turned her attention to Bellatrix who was watching the whole scene with amusement. Hermione picked up her wand but before she could curse Bellatrix, Ginny came out of nowhere and started shooting spells at the witch who had just killed her brother. Apparently she had witnessed Ron's death. There was anger in her tearful eyes as she dueled Bellatrix. Hermione wanted to help but she just couldn't bring herself to leave Ron there. Besides, she saw Molly Weasley join the duel and she knew that she wasn't needed there._

 _Hermione looked at Ron and she could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces. It wasn't supposed to happen. Ron was supposed to be alive for her and Harry. She started crying over his body._

* * *

"Mione, wake up. Hey it's fine. It's just a dream. Wake up." Hermione heard someone saying in a soft tone. She opened her eyes and saw Ginny's worried face. Hermione sat up on the bed and wiped the tears that covered her face. After she was done, Ginny gave her a long, comforting hug. She was grateful that Ginny didn't say anything. After the battle was over, Hermione and Ginny started having nightmares of what had happened in the battle and other bad stuff almost every night.

"I'm fine." Hermione said after a few moments. Ginny nodded and tried to uplift the mood. "Well then you better get ready. We need to go to Hogsmeade today. Come on, hurry up." Ginny said as she got off Hermione's bed and with some clothes went straight to the bathroom.

After Ginny was gone, Hermione lifted up the sleeve of her left hand. The word 'Mudblood' carved on her arm by Bellatrix stared back at her. The scar didn't hurt anymore but it also never went away. She had tried everything to make it disappear but it was carved with a cursed dagger so she had convinced herself that she would never be able to heal it. _Some scars never fade._ She reminded herself. Just like harry's scar.

Hermione sighed and covered her hand got up and took out her clothes from her beaded bag and went in next after Ginny had come from the bathroom.

After half an hour when both of then were ready, they set off towards the gate of Hogwarts where a carriage was waiting for them.

That's when they noticed what was pulling the carriage. Thestral. The girls looked at each other grimly. Hermione went closer to the thestral and started patting its head. She remembered a conversation she had with Harry in their fifth year after Hagrid had shown them thestrals in his class.

" _Well, they are very interesting, aren't they? The way some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could."_

 _"Do you?" Harry asked her quietly._

She now desperately wished that she could take back her words. She now understood how Harry must have felt after Cedric Diggory's death when he saw the thestral, how he must have felt after the deaths of all the people whom he cared about.

"Come on. We should get going." Ginny said softly, her eyes full of sadness. Hermione nodded and they both got in the carriage. On the way they tried to cheer each other up by talking about how a year in Hogwarts in this time would be like. It took them around ten minutes to reach Hogsmeade. They got off the carriage and the thestral went back to Hogwarts with its carriage.

They looked at the view in front of them. It was a sunny day making the atmosphere much more pleasant. Hermione remembered the last time she had been in Hogsmeade. She was with Harry and Ron. They had just gotten out of Gringotts on a dragon's back when Harry told them that one of the Horcruxes was in Hogwarts and they had apparated straight to Hogsmeade.

Luckily this time Hermione and Ginny didn't have to face a Catterwauling charm.

They started getting the things they needed. Clothes, books (Hermione had to literally drag Ginny to the bookstore) and a broomstick. Ginny insisted that she get one. Flying had always calmed her down and she couldn't fly on her broomstick that wasn't even made in this time. This time she was the one to drag Hermione in the store. Then they went to Honeydukes and came outside the shop with two bags full of sweets. They didn't have to worry about money. Dumbledore had given them a big pouch full of galleons and told them to keep it with them, despite their continuous protests.

As they started walking again with no destination in mind, Ginny saw Hermione flinch a little. "What is it? You okay?" She asked. "It's fine. It just hurts a little bit." She pointed to the injury on her torso shaking off Ginny's concern. But Ginny wasn't going to have any of it. "You need to rest for a little while Mione. Let's go to Three Broomsticks. You can rest there and we can get something to eat too." Hermione was feeling hungry so she didn't complain and let Ginny lead her to their next destination.

They reached there, chose a seat in the back where no one could eavesdrop on their conversation and sat down. A very young looking Madam Rosmerta appeared as they started talking "Hey, what would you like to order? " She asked with a cheerful smile. Happy to see another familiar face, Hermione and Ginny also gave her a smile, ordered their food and she went away to bring their orders.

"So what's the plan? We are here now and we have also told Dumbledore what we know. Now what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione started thinking "There's no use of getting the diadem from the Room of Requirement right now, not until we get the other Horcruxes. Maybe we could try and save some people now who'll go on wrong track in future. Like Wormtail, Snape, Sirius' brother Regulus. If they come on our side now, then it would save a lot of lives. Snape wouldn't tell Voldemort about the prophecy, Wormtail won't betray the Potters and we could get the locket with Regulus' help without him having to die."

Ginny nodded clearly liking Hermione's idea "What about the Horcruxes? How many are there in this time?"

"Well, Harry became one in 1981, Voldemort's snake wasn't one till our fourth year, I guess. That leaves only five- the diary, the locket, the cup, the ring and the diadem. We already know the location of the diadem and the ring. Voldemort will be hiding the locket sometime after one year when he'll use Kreacher to test the protection charms of the cave." Hermione said.

"So if we can get Regulus Black on our side, then we'll know when Voldemort will hide the locket and we can get it then," Ginny responded. "And Lucius Malfoy gave the diary to me in my first year so it's possible that he has it right now. And the cup was in Bellatrix's vault. It is possible that Voldemort gave it to her after he returned. So we can't be sure about the location of the cup."

Hermione nodded "Well, we'll figure it out somehow." Before she could say anything else though, Madam Rosmerta came with their orders and they left this discussion for later as they started eating.

It was almost evening when they decided to leave. They walked in a comfortable silence as that walked back to Hogwarts, enjoying the peace while they could. _After all, the students will be coming back to Hogwarts in a few hours,_ they reminded themselves. They weren't sure how they would react seeing the faces of the people who were dead in their time.

Well, they would surely find out in a few hours.

* * *

 **Yay! They are finally going to meet the marauders and Lily in the next chapter.**

 **And don't forget to review guys!**


	7. Not the sorting again!

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **KittyWolfM: Thank you so much. Well they are finally going to meet the marauders in this chapter.**

 **May: Well you'll get to know that soon in the later chapters of the story. The year is 1977 while Harry was born in 1980 so there is a lot of time gap in between and a lot of chapters too :-P**

 **I do not own Harry Potter *Sobs***

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in the dormitory in their uniforms that Dumbledore had gotten for them. From the window, the girls saw the students entering the castle.

It was time.

They started walking towards the Great Hall and stood outside its closed double doors. They could hear the chatter of the students from the other side of the door.

It was decided that after the sorting of the first years Dumbledore would introduce Hermione and Ginny to the students and the staff and then they would get sorted too. That was the part that worried the girls most. Getting sorted in front of the hall again.

It was weird, that fighting death eaters did not worry them but getting sorted before so many people and getting so much attention did bother them.

They heard Dumbledore's booming voice from the other side, "Now, I would like to make an announcement. Today two transfer students will be joining us for their seventh year. I hope you all will make them feel at home here at Hogwarts. So please welcome, Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasley."

That was their cue to enter. They opened the double doors and started walking towards the front side where they saw a younger looking Professor McGonagall who was standing near the sorting hat sitting on a three legged stool. Their footsteps echoed in the silent hall. They could feel the eyes of everyone on them. All of it reminded them of their first year.

They finally reached at the front. Then Professor McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione" Hermione went to sit on the stool and McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head.

 _Hmm. What do we have here? A time traveler, huh? From the future?_ Hermione heard the sorting hat say in her head.

 _Yeah. Now can you please get on with the sorting. It's kinda awkward and weird sitting here talking to you while everyone just keeps on staring at me._ Hermione replied back to the hat in her head.

 _Right. Extremely loyal to your friends. You would do anything for them. And you already have. You would do well in Hufflepuff. Smart and intelligent. Ravenclaw house will also suit you. Your previous house was Gryffindor, huh? Hmm. I can see why I had first sorted you into Gryffindor. Undeniably brave. Not afraid to stand up for the right thing. But there's something more. You are very clever and you have used your cleverness to get yourself and others out of many dangerous situations. Seems like Slytherin house may be a great choice for you. Hmm. Alright, I have decided. You belong in-_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione heard the table on the rightmost corner clap the loudest. She got off the stool, gave a smile to Ginny and went in the direction of that table. As she started to search for a seat, a girl who looked like Hermione's age, waved her over to where she was sitting. Hermione went over to her, sat down after giving her a smile and turned her head towards where Ginny was now getting sorted. Ginny's sorting took about a minute. Then-

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ginny came over to where Hermione was sitting and sat beside her. The girl who had waved Hermione over turned to the two girls as she introduced herself with a smile "Hi, I'm Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes." She had long black straight hair and startling grey eyes. "Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger." Ginny said. The girl across from Dorcas had light brown hair and blue eyes "I'm Emmeline Vance." Beside Emmeline another girl who had golden blonde wavy locks and green eyes with a tint of blue "Hi, I'm Marlene McKinnon." That's when Hermione and Ginny turned to the last girl of the group and had to hide their shock. The girl had thick, dark red hair that could rival Ginny's and her almond shaped eyes were emerald green in colour.

Just like Harry.

"Hey, welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Lily Evans." She offered a smile to Hermione and Ginny.

"Um, hey. Thanks." Hermione said giving her a hesitant smile. After that all the girls started chatting although Hermione and Ginny didn't speak much. But their chatter was interrupted when they heard a boy's voice "Hey Evans, aren't you going to introduce your new friends to us." When Hermione and Ginny turned to find the source of the voice, they had to stifle a gasp.

Cause in front of them was a boy who looked like Harry's twin. _James Potter_.

"Yeah Lily, it's bad manners, you know" Another boy sitting beside James said with a smirk. Sirius Black. Across from them a boy with light brown hair and green eyes was shaking his head at his idiotic friends' behaviour. He had a few faded scars on his face. It was Remus Lupin.

But when Hermione and Ginny saw who was sitting beside Remus, they had to control themselves from killing the traitor who had betrayed his own best friends.

Peter Pettigrew.

He was short and had small watery blue eyes and mousy brown hair.

Hermione and Ginny forced themselves to take deep breaths and had to remind themselves repeatedly that Peter was not a spy at that time but it made little difference.

Lily gave an irritated sigh as she said to Hermione and Ginny "Well, Hermione, Ginny, meet Hogwarts' two biggest gits, James Potter and Sirius Black. And that is Peter Pettigrew. And this is Remus Lupin, the only sane one in the group."

"Oh come on Evans. Really?" Janes whined. Then he turned to the girls "Hey, I'm the head boy. Welcome to Gryffindor." "Hey" Hermione said seeing that Ginny wasn't going to be able to say anything. And Hermione could understand why. Seeing James in front of them felt like they were seeing Harry. There were only slight differences. James had hazel eyes while Harry's were emerald green just like his mother. And James didn't have a scar on his forehead.

"So, what made you guys come to Hogwarts for your seventh year?" It was Sirius who asked this question. He looked very different from the Sirius they knew from their time. This Sirius looked very cheerful and his grey eyes had a mischievous glint in them while in their time, spending thirteen years in Azkaban had stolen the spark from his eyes.

"Well, we were home schooled until now with our friends. But, um, our town was attacked a week ago by death eaters and we were the only ones who survived. So we called Dumbledore and he gave us an offer to complete our education here. So here we are." Ginny told them the cover story they had come up with but with sadness in her eyes. After all their cover story wasn't far from the truth. They _were_ attacked by death eaters in the battle and they _were_ the only survivors.

There was a moment of silence as a look of horror and pity came on the faces of the group members. Lily was the first one to say anything "I'm sorry."

"It's alright" Hermione said quietly.

They all sat in an awkward silence until James spoke "Hey, Evans, will you-?" "No, Potter." "You didn't even know what I was gonna say." James whined. "You were gonna ask me out like you have been trying since fifth year. And like always, my answer is no. I would rather kiss a giant squid than go out with you." Lily said in a final tone.

After that she started talking with Dorcas while the rest of the marauders handled a whining James.

As Hermione and Ginny watched the exchange between James and Lily, they wondered how Lily would react when she would get to know that they would fall in love, get married in future and have a wonderful boy. With that amusing thought they continued eating their dinner.

When everyone had finished their dinners, Lily offered to show Hermione and Ginny the way to the Gryffindor Tower although they explained to Lily how they already knew the way as they had been in Hogwarts for two days now. "Hogwarts is a huge castle so don't worry if you get lost around ten times a day. It happens all the time with new students." Lily explained as they were on their way to the tower together. "Oh, don't worry. We won't get lost. We have a good memory." Hermione said as she and Ginny shared a smirk.

They finally reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and were welcomed by the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lily gave the password "Golden Snitch" and the portrait swung open. She turned to Hermione and Ginny "Don't mind the password. James is the head boy this year so unfortunately he chose the password." They went inside and Lily asked Hermione and Ginny to join her and her friends.

"Thanks but I think we'll pass. We're really tired right now." Ginny made an excuse. Lily nodded in understanding "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." The two girls watched Lily join her friends and then they went to their dorm.

When Hermione and Ginny went to their beds they saw that two trunks were lying there. On opening it they found out that it was full of parchments, quills, inks and books that they needed in their seventh year. "Dumbledore must have arranged that for us." Hermione said as she closed her trunk and climbed onto her bed. Ginny cast a "Muffliato" on the door so that no one would hear them. "It's so hard. I wanted to strangle Wormtail right there." Ginny said in frustration. "But you can't Gin. I know that it's difficult not to because to be honest I wanted to do the same. But we have to remember that he hasn't done anything wrong yet. He hasn't gone over to the dark side yet. We can fix this." Hermione spoke in a calm manner trying to diffuse Ginny's anger. And after a few moments it seemed like she succeeded.

"We should get some sleep now. After all, classes are starting from tomorrow." Hermione said. "Ah, don't even remind me." Ginny said dramatically making Hermione chuckle. They both changed clothes and then Hermione took out a purple potion from her beaded bag, took a sip of it and gave it to Ginny "Here, it's Sleeping Draught. It will keep the nightmares away. I got it from Madam Pomfrey." Hearing this Ginny also took a sip of the potion, relieved that it would be a night free of nightmares.

Hermione put the potion back in her bag. They said goodnight to each other, went to their beds and were asleep within a few moments only.

* * *

"So what do you think of the new girls?" Emmeline asked Dorcas, Marlene and Lily. They were sitting in the common room and had just seen Hermione and Ginny go upstairs in the dorm. "Well, they're nice I guess," Dorcas said. Marlene turned to Lily who seemed lost in deep thoughts "Lily? You okay?"

Lily was silent for a moment.

"I feel sorry for them. Losing the people they love at such a young age." Lily said softly. The other three girls nodded in agreement.

"These attacks are getting worse and worse." Dorcas said with a little frustration and anger.

Little did they know that this was just the beginning. It was about to get way too worse in future.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review guys!**


	8. First day of classes

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **TooManyFantasy's- Well a flashback with Harry's death will be coming soon. I'm still working on it as it is supposed to be one of the most important, traumatic and heartbreaking death for Hermione and Ginny.**

 **Son of Whitebeard- Nah. I really feel that Gryffindor house is the best for Hermione and Ginny so no change in the sorting.**

 **pearlstar16- Thank you so much.**

 **May- Thank you. Yeah, I am gonna complete the story. There may be some late updates of the chapters but I'm not gonna quit this story.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione had woken up an hour ago but she was still lying in her bed thinking.

When she woke up at first she was relieved that she didn't have any nightmares. She looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping. That gave her a lot of time to think, to formulate plans for the future. Hermione and Ginny had another meeting with Dumbledore this evening to discuss the Order of Phoenix and the girls were going to ask Dumbledore to make them the members of the Order too.

Hermione opened the first drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a photograph. It was a photo of the Golden Trio laughing. It was taken on the day of Bill's wedding. They were all preparing for the wedding following Mrs. Weasley's every order who wanted everything to be perfect.

Although there was a feeling of danger in the air, there was still hope at that time. They were all with their loved ones.

As Hermione was thinking about all this, she saw Lily stir. With a sigh she put the picture back in her drawer and greeted Lily as she woke up "Good morning". "Hey, morning Hermione. I guess I'm not the only early bird here." Lily said with a smile as she got up from her bed, started taking out some clothes from her trunk and went to the bathroom. Hermione also got up and went over to Ginny's bed to wake her up.

After both of them were ready, they set off in the direction of the great hall. They were looking for a seat when they saw Lily sitting alone eating her breakfast in peace and they decided to join her. "Hey, do you mind if we sit here?" Lily looked up at the two girls standing in front of her and a smile came across her face "Of course." Both of them sat from across from with a smile.

"So did you have any trouble finding your way here? Hogwarts' corridors can be quite confusing" Lily asked. Hermione shrugged "Nah. We told you. We have a good memory." Lily nodded "Did you guys get your class schedules?"

Before Hermione and Ginny could respond, they heard a voice that they hadn't heard in a long time "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger." Hermione and Ginny turned in their seats and found themselves looking at McGonagall. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Welcome to Gryffindor. Here are your class schedules." She hande the girls their class schedules and left soon after.

"So which class do you guys have next?" Lily asked.

"Double potions" "Same" Hermione and Ginny both replied after they had found their voices. After all they were still trying to deal with seeing the people who were dead in their time.

"I have the same class. Can I see your guys' schedule?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Sure" Hermione and Ginny handed over their schedules to Lily who after a minute of studying them said, "Cool. It seems like we have most of the classes together."

"That's great." Ginny said.

That's when they were joined by Dorcas,Marlene and Emmeline. "Hey" Emmeline and Marlene said to Lily, Hermione and Ginny while Dorcas merely gave them a smile and started piling up food on her plate the second she sat. "Don't mind Dorcas." Emmeline dramatically whispered to Hermione and Ginny "She loves her food more than she loves us." That's when she noticed something in Lily's hand "What's that?" "Oh, it's their class schedule," Lily replied handing back the schedules to Hermione and Ginny "Their first class is double potions with us " she further added as she continued eating her food.

After finishing their breakfast, the girls went off in the direction of the Potions class.

"So who is the Potions professor?" Ginny asked with a fake curiosity although only Hermione noticed that.

"His name is Horace Slughorn. He's head of the Slytherin house. His class is actually boring to be honest." Dorcas replied. Lily frowned "Oh, come on. He's not that bad."

Marlene rolled her eyes "Of course you would say that. You're one of his favourites after all." Then Emmeline turned to Hermione and Ginny "Slughorn has this club which he calls the Slug club. It's full of his favourite students. Lily is a part of that club." All this while Dorcas was making faces at Lily "I just don't understand why someone would want to be a part of that club. It's torture!" Dorcas said in exaggeration which made the girls chuckle.

They finally reached the Potions class and saw Slughorn upon entering. "Good morning professor" Lily was the first one to greet him. "Ah, Miss Evans, good morning to you." He looked very happy to see his favourite student. Then he finally noticed that Lily wasn't alone. "And to you all too. And you must be the new students." The last sentence was directed at Hermione and Ginny. "Yes sir. I am Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley." Hermione introduced Ginny and herself.

Slughorn nodded "Well, I hope that you're good at Potions. I suggest that you all get seated now. There's a seating arrangement list over there."

"Not a seating arrangement again! Especially not when we have this class with Slytherins!" Dorcas groaned "You remember the last time it happened? It was a complete disaster."

They went to check out the list and Dorcas' groaning doubled as she saw who she was going to sit with.

 _Dorcas Meadowes - Rupert Wilkes_

 _Emmeline Vance - Alexa Walker_

 _Ginny Weasley - Avery_

 _Hermione Granger - Severus Snape_

 _Lily Evans - Evan Rosier_

 _Marlene McKinnon - Travis Stone_

"You know what? Maybe Dorcas is right. This is going to be a disaster after all." Emmeline sighed. "Come on. We better get to our seats." Lily said.

All this time Hermione and Ginny didn't say anything. But as soon as the other three girls went to their seats Ginny turned to Hermione "This might be the perfect chance Mione." "I know. I'll try to befriend him. That'll be the first step at least. Then we'll see what to do about bringing him over to our side." Hermione said.

With that both of them also went to their seats.

By that time almost all of the students had also entered the class and the class slowly became full of complaining and whining noises as all the Gryffindors and Slytherins realised that they had to sit with the students of the other house. Hermione was watching all this but was interrupted when suddenly she heard the sound of a bag being put on her desk. She turned to look at the owner at the bag and saw Severus Snape as he sat with Hermione. He had shoulder length black and greasy hair and black eyes that held no warmth in them.

"Hey" Hermione said but he ignored her and started taking out his stuff from his bag. Hermione decided to maintain the silence for now and shifted her attention towards Slughorn who had somehow managed to silence the class after minutes of efforts.

"Welcome everyone to the potions class. Now that everyone's settled let's get started. Today we are going to brew the Draught of Peace. Can anyone tell me what does this potion do?" The only ones who raised their hands were Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Snape. "Well, how about you Miss Weasley?" "The Draught of Peace is a potion that can relieve anxiety and agitation." Ginny said. "Well done. Ten points to Gryffindor." Slughorn said. A small smirk came on Ginny's face. She knew that she and Hermione wouldn't have much trouble brewing this potion. After all, they had already done this before.

"So you all need to brew this potion with your partners," Most of the class groaned this time but Slughorn ignored them "And you can find the recipe on page 21 of your books. Go on then." With that the class went to work with their partners reluctantly.

Hermione turned to Snape and saw that he had already started making the potion. She knew it would be of no use to talk to him right now so she also gave the potion her full attention. She took some powdered moonstone and added it to the potion. Snape looked at her from the corner of his eyes but didn't say anything and started stirring the potion. This went on the whole time. Both of them worked on the potion in coordination.

In the end Hermione added seven drops of Hellebore and the potion turned turquoise blue and started emitting a silvery vapour.

Slughorn was going from table to table to see the condition of potions and he looked satisfied only at Lily's and Ginny's potions. Then he finally came over to where Hermione and Snape were and an impressed and surprised look came upon his face "This is perfect. The potion is exactly the same shade as it should be. Well done. Twenty points both to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The condition of the potions of the rest of the class, however, wasn't so good. They were too busy fighting and sneering and glaring at their partners to focus on the potion. It seemed like Dorcas was, after all, right about this class being a disaster.

Hermione turned to Snape and found out that he had taken out a book and was silently reading it paying Hermione no attention. She wasn't really sure what to do to get him to the good side.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the bell signalling the end of the class. She packed her things and went out of the class and waited for Ginny to come. She was soon joined by Lily. "You are good at Potions. Slughorn seemed very impressed with you. I'm sure that soon he will want you to join the Slug Club too. It will be fun to watch Dorcas' reaction at that." They both chuckled as Ginny, Dorcas, Marlene and Emmeline came out of the class.

The rest of the day went uneventful. In charms they had started the theory of Protean charms which Ginny and Hermione had no trouble understanding thanks to the D.A. coins they had used. It seemed that many of the teachers had decided to set a seating arrangement for all the students. But the Gryffindors and Slytherins were happy that the only class they had together was potions.

In arithmancy, Hermione was paired with Remus while in Defense against the Dark Arts taught by Professor Mason Carter Hermione and Sirius, Remus and Ginny and Lily and James were paired together. When James saw the list he whooped in joy and Lily looked like she was ready to kill him. It was a wonder that James was still alive at the end of the class.

When the day was finally over, the girls went to the Great Hall for dinner discussing the events of the day. After dinner Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline started going to the common room when they realised that Hermione and Ginny weren't coming with them. "Dumbledore asked us to meet us. So we need to go there." Ginny informed them. "Oh, okay. We'll see you in the common room then." Lily said as they went off different ways.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be Dumbledore and the girls discussing some plans to change the future.**

 **Don't forget to review guys!**


	9. Author's note

**A/N:-**

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in so long but I am hardly getting any time these days because of my exams which are going to go on for another month. So I won't be posting another chapter for a month. But like I said, I'm not planning to quit this story.**

 **And a big thank you to all those who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story.**

 **Son of Whitebeard** **\- Well, I don't think that the future will change drastically. There might be some changes in the deaths of the characters or the pairings of the characters.**

 **May** **\- Thank you. Yes, they are the only girls in the Gryffindor 7th year.**

 **So wish me luck for my exams! See you next month.**


	10. The Horcruxes

**Hey guys. I am so sorry for updating after such a long time. School is driving me crazy and on the top of that I have very important exams coming. I could hardly find any time to write this chapter. But I'm not gonna quit this story. I've been wanting to write a fanfiction for so long and I'm not giving up on that. But for three months I won't be able to post any chapters. So I'll see you guys after three months.**

 **Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter**

 **JessicaImpossible: I really hope that you like this.**

 **May: thank you so much for your wishes. They really encouraged me.**

 **And on we go with the story**

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

"Enter" Dumbledore said. The door swung open as Hermione and Ginny came in the office "Good evening, Professor" "Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, have a seat."

"So how was your first day of school?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It was good, Professor. Although it did feel a little weird to have a normal day after such a long time." Hermione said. "Yeah, I agree." Ginny chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad that it was good." Then he became a little bit serious "So, there is going to be a meeting next week of some witches and wizards. Those who also want Voldemort to be gone." He said as he handed them a paper on which he was previously working. Hermione and Ginny realized that it was a list. And on the top of the list was the name of the group " **Order of the Phoenix** ".

"If I remember correctly, you mentioned that in your time the order was formed somewhat around 1979, right? So it gives us an advantage over Voldemort if we form the order now." Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Ginny read the names on the list. It included James' parents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Hagrid, Ginny's uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Professor McGonagall, Mad eye Moody, Alberforth and many other names. They noticed that the Weasleys weren't in the list but then they realized that Molly Weasley was pregnant with the twins.

"Sir I think you should also add Mundungus Fletcher in this list. He can be quite resourceful. And also Arabella Figg and Edgar Bones." Hermione said. Dumbledore considered it and then added those name to the list.

"Professor? We would also like to join the order." Ginny said. Dumbledore was silent for a minute. He knew that Hermione and Ginny were great fighters and could easily handle being in the order. But he wanted them to have the life that they deserved. They had already been through so much at such a young age. He wanted them to have a safe and normal life at least until they were still in Hogwarts.

Hermione and Ginny must have understood what Dumbledore was thinking by his silence and reaction "Sir we already are involved in this too much now to back down." Ginny said.

"I know and I am not telling you to back down. All I'm telling you is to lay low for a little while so that Voldemort doesn't find out about your secret. You can help in the order, of course. But I think that it will be better for you to officially join the order after your seventh year. You should live your life this year like a normal seventeen year old would."

Hermione and Ginny didn't completely agree with him. How could they live a normal life after all they've been through? But at least they got to help in the order. And there were a lot of things that needed to be done in Hogwarts also. Things that could have a huge impact on future. So they agreed.

After that was done, he put the list aside "So we also need to find Voldemort's horcruxes."

"Well, there's a list that I've made. A list of Voldemort's horcruxes." Hermione said as she took out a paper from her beaded bag and handed over the list to Dumbledore.

 ** _Tom Riddle's diary_**

 _Created on 13 June 1943 by 16 year old Tom Riddle following the death of Myrtle_

 _Destroyed by Harry Potter in Chamber of Secrets by a basilisk fang in 1993_

 _Currently in possession of Lucius Malfoy (possibly)_

 ** _Marvolo Gaunt's ring_**

 _Created by killing Tom Riddle Sr. in August 1943_

 _Hidden in Gaunt Shack_

 _Destroyed by Albus Dumbledore in 1996 using sword of Gryffindor_

 ** _Salazar Slytherin's locket_**

 _Created before 1979_

 _Hidden in Crystal Cave (possibly between 1978-1979)_

 _Destroyed by Ron Weasley in 1997 by sword of Gryffindor in Forest of Dean_

 ** _Helga Hufflepuff's cup_**

 _Created by the murder of Hepzibah Smith possibly around 1946_

 _Hidden in Lestrange family vault at Gringotts (possibly)_

 _Destroyed by Hermione Granger using basilisk fang in Chamber of Secrets on 2 May 1998_

 ** _Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem_**

 _Hidden in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts_

 _Destroyed by Vincent Crabbe (accidentally) with Fiendfyre in Room of Requirement on 2 May 1998_

 ** _Nagini_**

 _Created in 1994 following the murder of Bertha Jorkins_

 _Destroyed by Neville Longbottom by sword of Gryffindor in Hogwarts on 2 May1998_

 ** _Harry Potter_**

 _Created on 31 October 1981 in Godric's Hollow_

 _Destroyed by Voldemort with a killing curse in Forbidden forest on 2 May 1998_

"There are five horcruxes in this time that need to be destroyed. But we know the exact location of only three of them and one of them won't be at its place for around a year." Ginny said.

"You think the other two horcruxes could be with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Well in our time they did have the horcruxes. We're not sure if Voldemort gave them the horcruxes before he disappeared in 1981 or after that." Hermione said.

"Well, we'll find that out." Dumbledore glanced at the list Hermione had given him. "The sword of Gryffindor that you used to destroy the horcruxes, it was impregnated with basilisk venom, wasn't it?" Dumbledore said recalling the memory he had seen in the pensieve. Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Well that means that we can't use that sword now. And we don't have any basilisk fangs. Which leaves us with only fiendfyre."

"Actually sir, fiendfyre is not the only option." Hermione said as she put her hand in her beaded bag and started searching for something. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out something.

" _Basilisk fang_." Ginny whispered "But how?" She looked at Hermione for an explaination and so did Dumbledore.

"You remember when Ron and I disappeared for a short while during the battle to go to the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk fang." Ginny nodded "Well we didn't bring just one. We decided to bring around five fangs, just in case. One got destroyed and another one was left there only. So we still have three left."

"You never told me that." Ginny said but there was no accusation in her voice. "I'm sorry. With all this 'going back to the past' stuff, it slipped my mind." Hermione said apologetically. "It's alright. Now all we need to do is find the horcruxes." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will be the easiest task in the world." Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was empty besides the marauders who were sitting near the fireplace. Sirius was playing chess with James while Peter was watching their game in awe and Remus was reading a book.

"Prongs, what are you doing? You're not paying attention. This game is becoming boring. I have already defeated you twice without any effort." Sirius said in a whining tone to James. "Hey! Earth to Prongs!" Sirius was finally able to get James' attention.

"Why won't she just go out with me?" James suddenly asked. "Who?" Sirius asked in confusion. "Lily, of course" James exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Prongs. Don't worry. I'm sure one day she'll come around." Sirius said sympathetically. "What if she doesn't? I mean, did you see her reaction when she found out that I was her partner? She didn't look happy at all. She hates me."

"No she does not hate you. Just because she thinks that you're an arrogant git doesn't mean that she hates you." Sirius assured James.

"Well, it does kind of mean that she hates him." Peter spoke up. "Not helping, Peter!" Sirius whispered to Peter. "What? I was just telling the truth." Peter said.

Remus shook his head at Peter and Sirius and spoke up "You two do realise that none of this is helping James, right?" Peter and Sirius looked at James and saw that he was still sulking.

But before they could say anything else they were interrupted by the opening of the portrait and saw Hermione and Ginny entering the common room talking with each other. "Hey, Hermione, Ginny." Remus said. Hermione and Ginny saw the marauders and walked towards them.

"Hey guys." Ginny said.

"Where are you guys coming from?" Sirius asked curiously. "Oh, we had gone to see Dumbledore. He wanted to know how our first day in Hogwarts was." Hermione said. "What's wrong with him?" She asked pointing towards James. "He's just upset that Lily isn't going out with him." Sirius said. "And I don't think that she ever will" James added.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other knowingly and Ginny turned to James "Well, you never know James. Maybe she will. Just give it some time. Anyways we're off to bed. Goodnight guys." And with that Hermione and Ginny went to their dorm leaving a smiling James behind.


	11. The first meeting

**Heyyy guys. Finally my exams are over and my result was great. There were some of you who were asking for a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post this one. I wanted to read the whole Harry Potter series and the previous chapters of this story to get some new ideas. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested, please message me.**

 **I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

 **And with that let's move on to the chapter.**

* * *

A week had passed since Hermione and Ginny come to Hogwarts. Everything was normal. They went to their classes like two normal girls would, had their meals with their new friends, all of this without the fear of getting attacked by the death eaters. In those few days, they had become really close to Lily, Marlene and Emmeline.

And they had also become great friends with the Marauders, except with Peter. Peter didn't do anything in this time to make them suspicious. He acted like a great friend to the Marauders. If Hermione and Ginny hadn't known what would happen in the future, they would never have believed that someday the boy who considered the Marauders to be his brothers, would betray everyone. They were still trying to figure out a way to solve that problem.

Apart from that, things with Severus hadn't changed much. He was still cold to Hermione in Potions class but at least Hermione and Severus worked in coordination in the class without any snide comments or sneers and their potions were always the best in the class. That was an improvement.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the ground. It was weekend so they decided to go outside for a while. It had been a long time since they had enjoyed sunlight like that, with them being on run and all.

"Do you think Dumbledore will tell them about us?" Ginny asked Hermione. It was the day of the meeting. The day when Order of Phoenix will be formed in this time. "I don't know. But don't worry. Everyone in the meeting today is trustworthy Gin." Hermione assured her. "Our secret will be safe."

But both Hermione and Ginny could sense the anxiousness in Hermione's voice. Over the week, they had given many chances to Lily and her group and the Marauders to be suspicious of them.

Lily mentioned one day that it was very strange that Hermione and Ginny never got lost in the castle while it took her a whole month to not get lost in the confusing halls of Hogwarts. She said that it was as if they had been there for years. They waved it off by telling her that they had a good memory but Lily wasn't entirely convinced.

The next day at breakfast when the Marauders were quietly talking among themselves about the map and Lily asked the girls what they were talking about, Ginny was about to tell her about the Marauders' map but Hermione barely saved her from her slip up otherwise it would've been very difficult for them to explain how they knew about the map to the marauders. Since then Hermione and Ginny had become even more careful.

But they really liked hanging out with the Marauders without Peter. Because of Hermione and Ginny, Lily had also started to hang out more with the Marauders which always made James very excited. In that week, things between them had progressed a little bit. Lily didn't absolutely hate James as he had thought earlier. They could usually have ten minutes of decent conversation before James would say something to annoy Lily. That was definitely an improvement.

* * *

"So you really think that there is a chance to defeat Voldemort?"

It was Edgar Bones who had asked the question that was in the minds of everyone who was sitting in the basement of the Hog's Head Inn.

It was the first meeting called by Dumbledore where the Order of Phoenix would be formed. He had decided to use his brother's inn's basement for the meeting to invite only those who could be trusted. Among those were Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Alberforth Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Hagrid, Mundungus, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Mad eye Moody, McGonagall, Gideon and Fabian Prewett and Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

"Yes I do. If we know his weakness then we can defeat him." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"And how do you know his weakness Albus?" Gideon asked.

"I have found a reliable source who provided me with this information." Dumbledore answered "We need to stop Voldemort and his death eaters from harming anymore innocent people, whether they are wizard and witches, muggles, squibs, goblins or any other creatures." Dumbledore went on explaining the idea of the Order of Phoenix and by the end of the meeting, everyone in the meeting had officially become members of the order.

Everyone started leaving until only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mad eye Moody were left.

"So who is this source that you were talking about? Someone trustworthy?" Alastor questioned.

"Yes I completely trust them. They are two students at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"What? You got students involved in this? And how do you know that they are reliable? They are just kids." Alastor exclaimed.

"They are. But they have seen and done things beyond their age. They are not two normal students." And with that Dumbledore started telling the story of the two time travellers to Alastor and McGonagall.

* * *

Hermione was in the common room sitting with Lily studying. Or at least trying to study. It was getting hard to focus on the assignment she was working on because of the loud noises in the common room. A new notice had come on the notice board of the Gryffindor common room and most people were gathered around it. Whatever was the notice about, it had surely filled many students with excitement. Hermione and Lily didn't bother checking what it was because they knew that their way too much excited friends would tell them whatever it is.

And they were proved right when a minute later Ginny, James and Sirius joined them.

"Hey, did you read the new notice? It says that there will be a Hogsmeade trip on 19th." Ginny told them.

"Yeah. We really need to stock up on the stuff for our pranks." Sirius said to James.

Lily groaned "You and your stupid pranks."

But Hermione had to disagree with Lily. The pranks that the marauders did were actually good. They reminded Hermione and Ginny of the pranks that Fred and George used to do.

"Hey, you guys are coming, right? It will be really fun. Hogsmeade is an amazing place. You should definitely come." Lily told Hermione and Ginny.

"Uh...sure. We'll come." Ginny said looking at Hermione but she just shrugged. She didn't really care about it. She just wanted to focus on her mission. She had to complete the mission that she, Ron and Harry started together.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Peter joined them. She and Ginny still hated him. A lot. The others always noticed the change in Hermione and Ginny's behavior whenever Peter was around but they just couldn't figure out why. The marauders even tried to make the girls understand that once they would get to know him, Peter could be a very nice and sweet boy. But after a few attempts even they realized that there wasn't anything that they could do to make the girls like Peter. Hermione and Ginny always took a little comfort knowing that even Lily thought that there was something strange about Peter.

"Hey, James, Sirius, I'm hungry. Are you coming to the kitchens with me?" Peter said all of a sudden.

"Yeah sure Pete." James and Sirius replied at the same time.

"Right now? It's curfew. You guys will get caught." Lily warned them.

"Aww. Glad to know that you care about me Lily" James said

"You wish Potter" Lily grumbled and went back to focusing on her assignment.

"Don't worry. We won't get caught. We have our ways." Sirius smirked.

Hermione realized that they were talking about James' invisibility cloak and the map. God knows how many times the map and cloak had saved the trio from getting caught in Hogwarts.

As they left the common room, Hermione thought that there was something going on with them but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

But then she connected the dots. Remus was also nowhere to be seen since evening. And the marauders had suddenly decided to go to the kitchens. Hermione looked out the window and her suspicions were confirmed. The marauders weren't going to the kitchens but they were going to Shrieking Shack to give Remus some company in their animagus forms.

Because it was a full moon that night.

Hermione sighed but then an idea struck her. "Guys I'm really tired so I'm gonna go and get some sleep. Goodnight" With that Hermione headed to her dorm leaving Ginny and Lily to work on their assignments.

* * *

There was no one in the dorm except Hermione. She went to her bed, took out her beaded bag and started looking for something.

"Got it." She pulled out a book from her bag and started flipping the pages until she found the one that she was looking for. It was in the handwriting of the Remus from her time.

On that page was the ingredients and method to brew a potion. Wolfsbane Potion.

After they had found that it was Snape who had killed Dumbledore, everyone thought that Snape couldn't be trusted anymore. One day Remus had come to Hermione to ask a favor from her. He said that he couldn't take Snape's help anymore in making that potion so he wanted to know if Hermione could try to make it for him and she agreed. Hermione couldn't get the potion perfectly right until her third attempt.

She wanted to make the potion for the Remus of this time too. But it wouldn't be so easy. She had no idea how to get the rare ingredients required for the potion. And how would she give it to Remus? She just couldn't give it to him and say "Hey Remus. I know you are a werewolf so I have made this potion so that you'll keep your mind during your transformation. Oh, and you won't be able to find anything about this potion in any book because it is not even discovered yet and won't be there for around five to ten years. But I'm from future so I got this for you. Happy transformation."

Yeah, that conversation will definitely not go well at all.

She kept the book inside her bag and decided that she would talk to Dumbledore about it.

With that last thought in her mind she laid down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be posted in a few days only. Also, right now I'm not sure with whom I want Hermione and Ginny to end up with in this time - Sirius, Remus, Severus or Regulus.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **With whom should Hermione and Ginny end up with?**

 **Let me know in the reviews and the ship that wins most votes will be final.**

 **Don't forget to review guys.**


	12. The eavesdropper

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who voted for different ships. The votes for each ship are at the end of the chapter. Also if anyone is interested in being the beta of this story, let me know.**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

 _A series of images ran through Hermione's head._

 _G_ _etting petrified after looking into the big yellow eyes of the basilisk._

 _Fighting with Ron throughout her third year._

 _Watching Harry compete in every task of the Triwizard tournament and risking his life._

 _The battle in the department of mysteries in the fifth year._

 _Waiting for Ron to wake up in the hospital wing after he was poisoned in their sixth year._

 _Hearing the news that Dumbledore was dead and that it was upto them to destroy the horcruxes without having a clue of what the horcruxes were and where they were._

 _Modifying her parents' memories to make them forget that they had a daughter._

 _Ron leaving Harry and Hermione while they were on the run._

 _And then there were the memories of the recent events._

 _Death eaters killing her parents and torturing her._

 _Hermione woke up suddenly covered in sweat. She looked around for Harry or Ron or Ginny to comfort her but she was all alone in her cell. Somehow the real world was even worse for her than her dreams. Memories started making their way back into her mind. Memories of every bad thing that had ever happened to her. And it was all happening because of the two dementors that were outside her cell all the time._

 _Hermione had been captured by death eaters. They tortured her every day and when she was not being tortured for information, she was put back in her cell which was guarded by two dementors all the time to make her weak. Hermione never gave the death eaters any information that they needed but she had lost all hope of getting out of there. She didn't even know how many days had passed since she had been captured._

 _She heard the noise of the door of her cell swinging open and she knew that it was a death eater who had come there to torture her. She was so scared as the death eater raised his wand. And then-_

* * *

Hermione shot up in her bed and reached for her wand in panic when she saw that someone was standing near her. But her hand stooped when she heard the voice of that person.

"Mione, it's okay. You're okay."

It was Ginny.

Hermione looked around and was filled with relief when she discovered that she was in her dorm in Hogwarts and not in the cell in Malfoy Manor. She realized that her forehead was beaded in sweat and her cheeks were wet with tears.

Hermione heard Lily say something in the background. She must've woken up the other girls.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. You guys should go back to sleep." Ginny told them. She climbed up on Hermione's bed, pulled the curtains down and cast a "Muffliato" to prevent anyone from listening their conversation. After making sure that it was safe to talk, she turned to Hermione and hugged her and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. It calmed Hermione down a little bit.

"What happened? You were screaming and crying. Did you take the sleeping draught before sleeping?" Ginny asked

"No. I forgot to take it. I had something else on my mind that it didn't occur to me at all." Hermione said "It was the same dream again Gin. Of me being in the Malfoy Manor."

Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically.

"Hey it's okay. You're not there anymore. It's not gonna happen again." Ginny comforted her "Try to get some sleep, okay? You're gonna be fine. And don't forget to take the potion this time, okay? I think we are also gonna have to ask Madam Pomfrey to give us some more potion."

Hermione just nodded and took out the potion from her drawer. She drank it and laid down. The last thought that came into her mind before she drifted off into a nightmare free sleep was that she was very lucky to have Ginny with her.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the great hall eating her breakfast alone. Usually Hermione joined her but that morning, Ginny didn't wake up Hermione. She knew that Hermione needed to rest, especially after what had happened last night.

Ginny knew how much Hermione's time as a prisoner in Malfoy Manor had affected her. When the order had finally found Hermione, they were surprised that Hermione was still alive and didn't go completely insane after what she had gone through. But the nightmares never left her alone. She still remembered how Hermione would scream for help in her sleep for the first few days after she was rescued. She, Harry and Ron would rush to her bed and try to calm her down. After it had gone for a few days, it was Ron who suggested to give Hermione sleeping draught so that Hermione could get proper sleep without any nightmares terrorizing her.

But one thing that had surprised them all and made them proud of Hermione was that even though she was put through hell, she didn't give the death eaters any information. She stayed loyal to her friends through it all.

Ginny was brought out of her memories when the owls started coming in and a big brown owl landed in front of her. Ginny took the rolled paper that the owl was holding and it flew away. Opening it, Ginny realized that it was The Daily Prophet. She remembered Hermione telling her that she had subscribed for a copy of the newspaper daily to keep a check on the death eaters' actions. She started reading it when a headline caught her eye.

 _ **"DEATH EATER ATTACK IN PORTLAND. SIX MUGGLES KILLED"**_

Ginny read the whole article feeling more sick with every single word she read. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't see Lily join her at the table.

"Hey" Lily said.

"Oh, hi." Ginny said in a startled tone.

"What happened? You don't look good." Lily said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." Ginny handed over the paper to Lily "Look for yourself."

As Lily read the article, Ginny tried to focus on her breakfast that didn't taste as good as before.

"That's horrible." Lily said in a worried tone.

"Yeah well, it sucks" Ginny said, annoyed over the fact that even though Hermione and Ginny had come to stop the war, they couldn't save those muggles who died.

Lily might have sensed Ginny's irritation because she didn't say anything else. Rather, they continued eating breakfast in silence but it seemed like something was bothering Lily. Like she wanted to ask Ginny something but couldn't. Ginny already knew what her question would be but she still asked her "What is it?"

"Uh...I don't want to sound nosy or something and I understand if you don't wanna talk about it," Lily said hesitantly "But I wanted to ask you about what happened last night."

"Oh, Hermione just had a bad dream." Ginny said, not giving much information

"I would say it was more than just a bad dream." Lily said

Ginny sighed "Hermione has been through a lot Lily. Every one of our friend had been through a lot. But they are all dead now. And Hermione and I watched them all die in front of us. Our friends, our families. Everyone. It's got to leave some bad memories, don't you think?"

"That's why you both always take sleeping draughts before going to bed. To stop the nightmares." Lily said like it made sense now.

"You noticed, huh? Yeah, we do take those potions. Hermione forgot to take hers last night." Ginny replied

A few seconds had passed when Lily said "I'm sorry. For everyone that you've lost. For everything that you two had to go through. But I hope you know that you and Hermione have us now Ginny. We are your friends too. And if you guys ever want to talk about anything, just know that I am always here to listen."

Ginny looked at Lily gratefully and could see why Remus and Sirius used to say that Harry was like Lily. Harry was pure, sweet and compassionate. Just like his mother. "Thank you, Lily."

After that Ginny and Lily ate their breakfast in peace until they were joined by Marlene, Emmeline and Dorcas.

They all ate breakfast and the incident of last night wasn't mentioned at all after that.

After breakfast, Ginny went to the dorm to check up on Hermione and to give her the toasts that she had managed to bring from the great hall and found out that she was awake and ready. She was sitting on her bed with a book on her lap and was reading it with concentration but looked up as soon as Ginny entered.

"Hey"

"Hey. You're awake. How are you feeling now?" Ginny asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine now Gin." Hermione reassured her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny said trying to get a closer look at the book that Hermione was reading.

"Oh. I had an idea last night. Remember that Remus wasn't there in the common room last night?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Yes" Ginny said trying to figure out where this was going "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Gin it was a full moon last night."

Ginny's eyes widened "Oh. That makes sense. I forgot it was a full moon. No wonder Remus looked so sick yesterday in class. That's why Peter, James and Sirius decided to go on a 'field trip' to the kitchens, didn't they? To keep Remus company." Ginny said.

"Yeah well I looked for this in my bag last night," Hermione said motioning to the book she had on her lap "And found this." She showed Ginny the page of the Wolfsbane Potion.

Ginny realized what Hermione's plan was "That's great. But how are you gonna get the ingredients? You do realize that many of them are very hard to get, don't you?"

"I know. That's why I am gonna go to Dumbledore's office today to discuss it with him and we can also get to know about the meeting that happened yesterday." Hermione said.

"Okay." Ginny agreed and took out the pieces of toast "But first of all you need something to eat."

They left the topic of the wolfsbane potion and talked about the next Hogsmeade trip.

But they weren't aware of the fact that there was someone outside their dorm room who had listened to every word they were saying.

* * *

 **So who do you think is the eavesdropper?**

 **Also, is there something else that you would like to see in this story? Like a scene between some particular characters? Or any other new ideas for some scenes that you have?**

 **Here are the ships and the number of votes they have got:-**

 **Hermione/Remus-3**

 **Hermione/Sirius-1**

 **Hermione/Severus-1**

 **Hermione/Regulus-1**

 **Ginny/Remus-0**

 **Ginny** **/Sirius** **-2**

 **Ginny** **/Severus** **-0**

 **Ginny** **/Regulus** **-1**

 **Right now the ship with the highest vote count is Hermione/Remus. The voting is still on and love triangles are also allowed.**

 **Don't forget to review guys.**


	13. Quidditch tryouts

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who voted for different ships. The votes for each ship are at the end of the chapter.**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

"Lily, could you pass me the mashed potatoes please?" Ginny asked the red head girl sitting in front of her but she frowned when Lily didn't listen to her, instead she looked like she was doing some serious thinking. She looked around and saw Emmeline, Marlene and Dorcas exchanging worried glances.

"Lils? Hello? Earth to Lily!" Dorcas shook her shoulder and gave her a smirk as Lily finally realized that her friends had been trying to get her attention for a while "Now don't tell me that you have started daydreaming about James Potter" Marlene and Emmeline chuckled.

"As if Dorcas" Lily said with a small smile

"Then what were you thinking?" Hermione asked her.

"It's just..." Lily hesitated before speaking "...I was thinking about today's news. The attacks on muggles are increasing day by day."

It was the day after the news about those six muggles getting killed was published in The Daily Prophet. It had spread through the entire school in a day and had created a lot of tension in the minds of the students.

Hermione looked at Lily and could understand why these attacks were bothering Lily so much. She was worried about her parents' safety. After all, they were muggles too. It seemed like the other girls had also sensed the reason for Lily's behaviour.

"Lily, don't worry. Your parents will be fine, all right?" Dorcas tried to comfort her.

Lily nodded distractedly.

Emma decided to change the topic,"We should go for our next class. It's Charms, isn't it?"

And with that the girls left the great hall and went in the direction of their next class. They were about to enter the class when James suddenly stopped them. "Hey guys," he turned to Marlene "Listen, the Quidditch tryouts are on this Saturday and we need the whole team present there, so don't forget about it, all right?"

After he left, Emma turned to Hermione and Ginny to explain them,"James is the quidditch captain of Gryffindor. Marlene and Sirius are on the team too. Sirius is a beater and Marlene is a chaser."

Ginny nodded and after they reached the class, the discussion on quidditch was over.

Hermione took her seat next to Ginny. They were both quite happy when they realised that in Charms and in Transfiguration they could sit together.

Hermione looked at Ginny who had taken out a book and was reading "So, quidditch tryouts, huh? And they also have a position for a chaser."

Ginny kept her eyes on the book but responded "So?"

"Oh come on, Gin. You should go to the tryouts for the chaser. You were the best chaser on our team." Hermione said.

Ginny sighed as she kept down her book and looked at Hermione "I don't really want to play quidditch Hermione. After all we are here for a mission, not for some stupid game."

"Look, I really think you should go, okay? Besides, if Harry and Ron were here, they would have killed you for calling quidditch a stupid game." Hermione told her.

Before she could say anything else, McGonagall had started the class. So she gave Ginny some time to think about what she said. She understood why Ginny felt so hesitant when it came to quidditch. After everything that had happened, the idea of a normal life was really weird for them. But she wanted Ginny to be happy and she really hoped that Ginny would decide to play for Gryffindor team.

* * *

It had been a few days since Hermione and Ginny had the discussion on quidditch but Ginny still hadn't told Hermione about her decision.

They were in the bathroom on the second floor making wolfsbane potion. The day before, Hermione had gone to Dumbledore who had told her about what happened at the meeting. Hermione had also asked him about wolfsbane potion and he had promised her that he would get her the ingredients.

So as soon as Hermione and Ginny got the ingredients that day, they went to the second floor's bathroom, knowing that no one would find them there, and Hermione started making the potion.

"So..." Ginny said "I talked to James yesterday and I gave him my name for the tryouts tomorrow."

Hermione looked up from the potion with a smile "Really? That's great Ginny. I'm glad you decided to do it."

"Yeah. To be honest, I wouldn't have thought of applying if it wasn't for you." Ginny admitted

"How will we convince Remus to drink it before full moon?" Ginny asked after a while

"We won't have to," Hermione explained "I will give the potion to Dumbledore and he will convince Remus. Remus will listen to him. "

"I hope you're right Hermione." Ginny said.

After a minute Ginny broke the silence again, "Have you noticed anything odd about Lily's behavior lately? Like she's acting a little..."

"Distant?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny admitted "I guess it started the day she got the news about that muggle family. I think she's worried about her family."

"I don't think so Ginny." Hermione said

Ginny frowned, "What do you mean?"

"At first I also thought that she was worried about that news. But I think it's more than that." Hermione sighed "I guess it may be just in my head but I feel as if her distant behavior is just with us. I mean, I have seen her with others over the week and she is fine while she's with them. But as soon as she sees one of us, she acts differently. Almost like she's..."

"Like she's what?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione looked at her and said in a serious tone, "Like she's suspicious of us."

"Wait. You think that she knows about our secret?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I don't think that she knows about us being from future Gin," Hermione replied nervously "But she definitely knows _something._ "

"What are we going to do then?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at the potion in front of her, thinking of the consequences of someone finding out their secret.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were in the Quidditch pitch the next day, the day of the tryouts. Ginny was holding a school broom. It wasn't much as compared to her Comet two ninety but she couldn't really use her own broomstick. After all, it wasn't even made in that time. That's why she had decided to come to the pitch early and get the hang of flying on the Cleansweep model that the school provided. Hermione wished Ginny good luck and went to the stands.

Ginny took a deep breath, climbed onto the broom and took off. She decided to do laps of the pitch. It took her a little while to get the hang of the old school broom but after she had managed to do so, she let herself enjoy the feeling of flying. She had always liked flying on a broom. It always cleared her head and helped her to think. She started going in and out of the goal hoops and would've practiced more but then she saw some students coming toward pitch and she knew that it was the time for the tryouts. She had just mounted off her broom when Sirius and James joined her.

"Hey Ginny," Sirius greeted her "You're early."

"Yeah, I just wanted to practice for a little while before the trials" Ginny told him.

"Well," James said enthusiastically "Let's hope that you perform well in the tryouts."

After everyone who wished to apply had gathered on the pitch, James divided everyone in groups and told them to do laps around the pitch.

Meanwhile, Remus spotted Hermione and went to join her.

"Hey" Remus said "You are not trying out?"

Hermione chuckled "Um, no. Me playing quidditch is definitely not a good idea. I hate to fly on brooms." She noticed that Peter wasn't there and asked Remus about him.

"Peter had a detention from McGonagall," Remus explained "He had forgotten to do her assignment."

Hermione nooded and diverted her attention to the tryouts. After the laps, James had started the trials for the position of chasers. There were two fifth years, one third year, one sixth year and two seventh years, including Ginny, who were trying out for chaser. Three of them kept throwing the ball in the wrong direction and while the others were pretty good, Hermione had to admit that Ginny was way better than them. She had scored eleven goals so far, while managing to avoid any hit from the bludgers.

"Wow," Remus sounded impressed "She's really good."

"Yeah," Hermione told him "She was the best chaser in our team."

"In your team?," Remus looked confused "I thought you were homeschooled."

 _Oh_ _no_. Hermione realized her slip up and tried to cover it up "Um, yeah, we were homeschooled. But, um, we used to play quidditch at Ginny's house with her brothers and our other friends."

Remus didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go and focused his attention on the tryouts. Apparently James had chosen the chasers and Ginny was one of them.

When the tryouts were over, James called the new team for a meeting and scheduled a practice for the next week after which the team started to leave.

While Ginny was waiting for Hermione, James and Sirius joined her.

"Congratulations," James said "You performed really well out there. I'm glad that you are on our team."

"Yeah," Sirius admitted "But you're gonna need a new broom for the matches. You can't use a school broom."

"Well, you can get one when we go to Hogsmeade." James said

They were soon joined by Hermione and Remus.

"You were amazing Ginny" Hermione said. "Yeah, it was really good." Remus added

"We have quite a good team this year. The quidditch cup is definitely going to be ours this year." James said enthusiastically as they went back to the castle.

* * *

"So you have detention this whole week?" Remus asked a tired Peter.

The boys were in their dorm still talking about the tryouts when Peter had joined them after his detention.

"Yeah, I do." Peter said gloomily. "McGongall said that if my bad performance continues, then I'm gonna have a detention every day for the next week too."

"Don't worry, Peter." Remus assured him "You will do fine. You just need to focus, that's all."

He was going to say something else too but then he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it and was a little surprised to find Lily standing there.

"Lily? Come on in."

Lily entered the dorm while Remus closed the door behind her.

"Hey Evans. Couldn't resist staying away from me, huh?" James said. But then he saw how anxious Lily looked "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys. Something that's been bothering me for a while," Lily took a deep breath "It's about Hermione and Ginny."

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter but I am facing a few problems while writing. For one, I need a beta to check the mistakes and the plot holes in this story. So, if any one is interested for being the beta for this story, please let me know. Second, I know the direction in which I want my story to go but I'm having a little trouble in adding the scenes in the story. So, if anyone has any ideas or any scenes for the story, I hope you'll share it with me.**

 **Here are the ships and the number of votes they have got:-**

 **Hermione/Remus-3**

 **Hermione/Sirius-2**

 **Hermione/Severus-2**

 **Hermione/Regulus-1**

 **Ginny/Remus-1**

 **Ginny/Sirius-3**

 **Ginny/Severus-1**

 **Ginny/Regulus-1**

 **Right now the ships with the highest vote count are Hermione/Remus and Ginny/Sirius. The voting is still on and love triangles are also allowed.**

 **Don't forget to review and vote guys.**


	14. Oops! The secret's out!

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who voted for different ships. The votes for each ship are at the end of the chapter.**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

Lily was on her bed in her dorm. She glanced over to the other beds and realized that everyone was asleep. Everyone but her. She just couldn't sleep. She remembered what had happened a week ago-

* * *

 _Lily was pretty distressed when she heard the news about another death eater on muggles. She saw Ginny leave the great hall to check up on Hermione and decided to go after her to see if Hermione was okay after last night. She reached her dorm but when her hand was an inch away from the knob she heard something._

 _"-Remus wasn't there in the common room last night?" It was Hermione._

 _Lily didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't stop herself from listening._

 _"Yes" Lily recognized Ginny's voice "So?"_

 _Hermione said,"Gin it was a full moon last night."_

 _"Oh. That makes sense. I forgot it was a full moon. No wonder Remus looked so sick yesterday in class. That's why Peter, James and Sirius decided to go on a 'field trip' to the kitchens, didn't they? To keep Remus company." Ginny said in a startled manner._

 _Lily held her breath. There was no way they could have known about Remus being a werewolf. And why would James, Sirius and Peter go to keep Remus company on a full moon?_

 _"Yeah well I looked for this in my bag last night," Hermione continued "And found this."_

 _Ginny sounded impressed "That's great. But how are you gonna get the ingredients? You do realize that many of them are very hard to get, don't you?"_

 _Ingredients for what? Lily thought._

 _"I know. That's why I am gonna go to Dumbledore's office today to discuss it with him and we can also get to know about the meeting that happened yesterday." Hermione said._

 _"Okay." Ginny agreed. "But first of all you need something to eat."_

 _Slowly Lily backed up without a sound and went back to the common room to make sense about what she had just heard._

* * *

It was after that day that Lily decided that Hermione and Ginny weren't all they seemed. Her behavior towards them had changed and she knew that it had not gone unnoticed by Hermione, Ginny and her other friends. Dorcas had even confronted her about it by asking Lily if Hermione and Ginny had done something wrong. Lily didn't know how to tell Dorcas about the conversation she had heard because Lily herself couldn't make sense of what she heard. So she told Dorcas that there was nothing to be worried about.

The others let it go eventually. They were under the impression that Lily was still upset about the death eater attack on the muggles because her parents were muggles themselves. She didn't bother correct them. It saved her from explaining the real reason behind her strange behavior.

But her problem didn't end here. She knew she had a choice to make.

All week she was in a dilemma of whether to tell the marauders that their secret was out or not. She would have told them that very day but there was a small part inside of her that didn't want to. A part that wanted to trust Hermione and Ginny.

But she changed her mind when that day she saw Hermione and Ginny talking to Remus, James and Sirius after quidditch tryouts. She realized that she needed to tell Remus. He deserved to know the truth. So she went to the boys dorm and told them everything-

* * *

 _"There's something I need to tell you guys. Something that's been bothering me for a while," Lily took a deep breath "It's about Hermione and Ginny."_

 _"What about them?" James asked_

 _"About a week ago, I heard them talking about something. Something that they shouldn't have been able to know." She turned to Remus "They know you are a werewolf, Remus."_

 _She watched Remus' shoulder tense as Sirius exclaimed "What?!"_

 _James asked cautiously "Lily how did you know about Remus being a-a werewolf?"_

 _Lily rolled her eyes, "I have known since first year."_

 _Sirius was shocked "Wait, you've known since first year? That's not possible. We couldn't figure it out till our second year."_

 _"Yeah, well I'm not stupid like you." She turned to Remus whose face had become pale now "Remus, don't worry. I have never told anyone about your secret and I never will. You can trust me."_

 _Remus asked incredulously "Y-You are not scared of me?"_

 _Lily assured him "Of course not. You are my friend, Remus. Turning into a werewolf once a month doesn't make you a monster."_

 _Remus relaxed a little after hearing this. He knew that he could trust Lily. But there was still the matter of Hermione and Ginny._

 _"But h-how could Hermione and Ginny know?" Peter asked the question that everyone was thinking "I mean, only one full moon has passed since they've been here."_

 _Sirius turned to Lily "Did you hear anything else?"_

 _Lily nodded "Yeah, I did. But most of it didn't make sense to me. They were talking about some ingredients and something about_ _discussing_ _a meeting with Dumbledore. And there is something else. Ginny said something about how it made sense that you three...," she pointed toward James, Sirius and Peter "...suddenly wanted to go to the kitchens. They said you were keeping Remus company. How is that possible? I mean, there is no way you guys can keep a werewolf company and not get shred to pieces." She looked to Remus "No offence to you, Remus."_

 _She looked at the boys but was confused when she saw them staring at her with their eyes wide open._

 _"W-what? What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly._

 _Remus sat down on the bed while James and Sirius looked at each other._

 _"There's no possible way that they could know about it." Sirius said, completely shocked._

 _"Know about what?" Lily asked "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"_

 _The boys looked at each other, unsure if they could tell Lily about three of them being unregistered animagi. In the end they made a decision._

 _"Lily, listen," James began hesitantly "If we tell you a secret, you have to promise that you will tell no one about this, alright? No one."_

 _"Alright I won't. I promise." Lily was really confused now._

 _"So here's the thing." James explained "When we found out about Remus being a werewolf and him going to the Shrieking Shack alone once every month for his transformation, we wanted to help him. In any way we could. So we began searching for something that would let us do so. We finally found a solution in our fifth year. It was dangerous and we had no idea how to do it but by the end of the year, we succeeded."_

 _"Succeeded in what?" Lily had a feeling that she was not going to like the answer at all._

 _James took a deep breath "In becoming animagi."_

 _There was complete silence in the room for a few seconds while Lily waited for someone to tell her that it was a joke, but when no one did, she realized that they were serious._

 _"YOU WHAT? YOU BECAME ANIMAGI? UNREGISTERED?!" She was shocked beyond anything._

 _"Yeah why don't you just go and shout it in the common room so that everyone can know." Sirius said sarcastically._

 _After a few minutes of explaining everything to Lily, including the reason behind the Marauders' nicknames, they were able to calm her down._

 _"So wait. You don't think Hermione and Ginny know about this, do you?" Lily asked them_

 _"We're not sure. But from what you have heard them talk about, it seems like they do know." Remus said_

 _"Yeah" Sirius agreed "We cannot trust them."_

 _"So what are we going to do now?" Peter asked_

 _They all looked at each other, unsure of what they should do._

 _"We'll have to figure something out." James said._

* * *

They all sat there for an hour trying to come up with a solution. Once Sirius proposed to give _Veritaserum_ to Hermione and Ginny but Lily rejected the idea because it just felt wrong to her. Then Peter suggested that they could all go to Dumbledore, but Remus reminded them that Dumbledore didn't know about there being three unregistered animagi in the school and if they told him anything about Hermione and Ginny, then Peter, Sirius and James could also get inTO trouble.

In the end, Remus thought that confronting Hermione and Ginny directly would be the best idea. Nobody else had any better ideas to give so they all agreed and Lily went back to her dorm.

With so many things going on in her head, Lily was having trouble falling asleep. She tried to reassure herself that things would be okay. But deep down she had a feeling that things were going to change now.

* * *

 **Here are the ships and the number of votes they have got:-**

 **Hermione/Remus-5**

 **Hermione/Sirius-8**

 **Hermione/Severus-2**

 **Hermione/Regulus-3**

 **Ginny/Remus-3**

 **Ginny/Sirius-4**

 **Ginny/Severus-1**

 **Ginny/Regulus-5**

 **Severus/Hermione/Remus-1**

 **Sirius/Ginny/Regulus-1**

 **Right now the ships with the highest vote count are Hermione/Sirius and Ginny/Regulus. And I Think I'm also gonna add Hermione and Ginny love triangles in the story. What do you guys think?**

 **As for what the final ship is...I'm going to wait a few more chapters before I decide that.**

 **Don't forget to review and keep voting for your favorite ships guys.**


	15. Everything goes wonderfully wrong

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who voted for different ships. The votes for each ship are at the end of the chapter.**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

When Hermione had first told her about her plan to go in the past, Ginny wasn't sure if it would work. But it did. Knowing that there was a way to save everyone and everything that they loved and had lost in the war had given Ginny hope.

Then slowly it seemed as if things were finally starting to get a little better for Ginny and Hermione. They had found Dumbledore who had become willing to help them in their plan and had also offered them a chance to stay at Hogwarts. Then Lily, Marlene, Emma and Dorcas had accepted Hermione and Ginny in their group and even the marauders, except Peter, had become their friends in the few weeks that they had been there.

But then things started changing. At first it was Lily. After meeting Lily, Ginny could see where Harry got his kindness from. Lily was one of the sweetest persons Ginny had met in her life. She had tried to do her best to make Hermione and Ginny feel at home at Hogwarts. But recently she started acting differently towards them. The others noticed it too. Hermione and Ginny suspected that Lily knew something about them that she wasn't supposed to know.

And then the morning after the quidditch trials, Lily and the marauders were discussing something in the great hall during breakfast. Marlene, Emma and Dorcas were a little surprised and cheerful because even though Lily had stopped completely hating James, her sitting with him during the entire breakfast without any sort of argument was a progress.

But Hermione and Ginny had a feeling that, whatever their discussion was about, it was not going to end well for them and their mission.

So that night, when the marauders and Lily approached Hermione and Ginny and said that they needed to talk, Hermione and Ginny weren't surprised.

"So...," Hermione said trying to break the tension. "What was it that you wanted to talk about? Everything okay?"

James looked around the common room as if he was afraid that someone else might hear them, even though it was just them in the common room. "Let's just cut straight to the topic, okay? How did you know about Remus being a werewolf?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. They were expecting all sorts of questions, but _that_ was something that they did not expect at all. They were really shocked and confused. There was no they could have known because Hermione and Ginny had been taking every precaution possible to avoid any kind of slip-ups.

Ginny tried to cover it up, "Wait, what?! What are you-"

"Look, don't try to pretend that you don't know what we are talking about," Sirius said. "We know that you know, alright? Lily heard you two talking about it."

Ginny looked at Lily, who was trying not to look guilty for eavesdropping on them, and then she looked at Hermione with an expression that said _do something._

Hermione said in a calm voice "Okay, fine. You're right. We do know that Remus is a werewolf."

Remus looked pale "H-How?"

Hermione looked at him "We once had a professor who was a werewolf. He was one of the best teachers that we ever had, you know? He told us a lot about werewolves too. Like how to tell if someone is a werewolf. And we saw all the signs, Remus. Like how you started to look pale two days before the full moon. How you weren't here on the night of the full moon. And how you were in the hospital wing the morning after the full moon."

Ginny tried to reassure Remus "Look, you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with us. We are not going to tell anyone about you, okay?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, both a little relieved that the others had bought their story.

But their relief was short-lived.

Sirius said "Okay, let's say that you are telling the truth. But how did you know about us three being animagi?"

Ginny felt a chill down her spine. How _did_ they know that? There was no way Hermione and Ginny could talk their way out of this one.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to believe you?" James said. "How are we supposed to trust that whatever stories you have told everyone about yourselves are actually true?"

"For all we know y-you could be death eater, or you could be working for You-Know-Who." Peter muttered nervously.

After that it happened so fast that hardly anyone had any time to react.

 _"Flipendo!"_

"Peter, watch out!" Lily shouted

But before anyone could do anything, the spell hit Peter and he flew backwards and crashed into some chairs.

"Peter!" Remus exclaimed as he rushed towards him. James looked towards Ginny and Hermione and realized that Ginny had her wand raised. Apparently, it was Ginny who had casted the knockback jinx at Peter.

"You-You...," Lily said to Ginny in disbelief, breaking the silence, but before she could say anything else, Hermione took hold of Ginny's hand and led her in the direction of the exit and both of them had left the common room by the time Lily and the marauders realized that they could not trust Hermione and Ginny at all.

* * *

Ginny couldn't stop pacing. A lot of things were going through her head, making her really restless. And the fact that Hermione had been looking at her, waiting for her to say something, for the past ten minutes didn't exactly help calm her nerves.

After what had happened, Hermione led Ginny towards the room of requirement. And Ginny didn't protest as she was too busy trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

It was rare for her to lose control like that. But this time she did. For weeks Ginny had wanted to kill Peter every time she saw him. But Hermione had always tried to reason with her. This time, however, she couldn't contain her rage. Hearing that Hermione and Ginny could be death eaters or working for Voldemort, _from Peter of all people_ , was not something that she could let go. That was the final straw for Ginny. So without thinking, she had taken out her wand and had casted the first spell that came to her mind on Peter.

"So are you going to say anything or are you just going to keep pacing?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione?" Ginny said, a little annoyed.

"How about an explanation? About what happened back in the common room?" Hermione said in exasperation. "You _do_ realize that you are really lucky it was just a knockback jinx, don't you?"

Ginny was really annoyed now. "Well, I think that Pettigrew deserved it. Don't tell me you don't believe that too."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I know that you are angry, Ginny. But we _can't_ lose control like that," Hermione sighed. "But yes, I do believe that he deserved it."

Ginny chuckled, her anger fading away a little.

After a few seconds Ginny said in a worried tone. "I don't understand. When did Lily hear us talking about Remus being a werewolf and James, Sirius and Pettigrew being animagi?"

Hermione replied after a few seconds "I think it might have been that time when you came to check up on me because of my nightmares. The night before was the full moon and we were talking about the Wolfsbane potion, remember?"

"Yeah. We must have forgotten to cast a ' _muffliato'._ We are _so_ stupid." Ginny turned to face Hermione "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know Ginny" Hermione said "I guess we'll see tomorrow."

* * *

 **Here are the ships and the number of votes they have got:-**

 **Hermione/Remus-6**

 **Hermione/Sirius-12**

 **Hermione/Severus-2**

 **Hermione/Regulus-3**

 **Ginny/Remus-4**

 **Ginny/Sirius-4**

 **Ginny/Severus-1**

 **Ginny/Regulus-7**

 **Severus/Hermione/Remus-1**

 **Sirius/Hermione/Remus-2**

 **Sirius/Ginny/Regulus-1**

 **Severus/Ginny/Regulus-1**

 **Right now the ships with the highest vote count are Hermione/Sirius and Ginny/Regulus.**

 **I'm going to wait for one more chapter before deciding the final ships. So this is the last chance to vote, guys.**

 **Don't forget to review and keep voting for your favorite ships guys.**


	16. The aftermath

**Hey guys. It's been 2 months since my college started (I'm finally in college yayyy) and that's why I wasn't able to post any other chapter because college had been driving me crazy. But here is the new chapter!**

 **So someone asked me that if Hermione and Ginny are time travelling and they were in the forest of Dean in the first place, shouldn't they end up in the same place? The way I see it that is true when someone uses a time turner. Hermione and Ginny weren't even sure if this new potion would work. Moreover, the potion didn't work as it was supposed to because they added wrong ingredient due to the death eater attack. That's why instead of taking them back 40 years in the forest of dean, the potion took them 20 years back in Dumbledore's office. That's my theory.**

 **I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

The marauders were eating breakfast quietly. They were really tired. The events of the previous night hadn't exactly let them sleep properly. They were soon joined by Lily.

Lily said "Hermione and Ginny didn't return to the dorm last night."

Remus replied "We checked the marauders' map too. We couldn't find them anywhere on the map. It's like they have disappeared from Hogwarts."

Sirius frowned "Do you think that they have left Hogwarts?"

"No they're still here. Look." Lily pointed towards the entrance of the great hall. The others saw Hermione and Ginny enter the great hall. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table, a little away from where Lily and the marauders were sitting, and started eating breakfast.

"That's it," Sirius said "We need to tell Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore."

Lily said, "But what if you guys get into trouble too?"

"We'll figure something out about that," James said "Sirius is right. We need to tell someone. They could be a danger to others, Lily. What if they really are death eaters or something? I mean, we all saw how Ginny attacked Peter last night. We _have_ to do something."

The others agreed and decided that it would be the best course of action. Before anyone could say anything else, Marlene, Dorcas and Emma joined them.

"Morning guys" Emma said.

Dorcas realized that Hermione and Ginny weren't sitting with them. "Hey, why are Hermione and Ginny sitting over there? We should call them here."

"No, Dorcas, don't!" Lily stopped her

Marlene looked concerned "What happened? What's wrong?"

Lily hesitated "Something happened last night. We were confronting them about something, don't ask me about what because I can't tell you that, but suddenly Ginny attacked Peter with a jinx."

" _What?!_ " Dorcas was shocked "But why would she do that?"

"Look, all we know right now is that we can't trust them. They could be really dangerous," James said "So I think it's better if we all just stay away from them."

After a minute Marlene said, "What about quidditch? Ginny's still in the team, remember?"

James said, "Well, hopefully after we tell Professor McGonagall about what they've done, she won't let Ginny play." He turned to Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter "We'll go see her after breakfast."

So after they were done eating, they left the great hall to find Professor McGonagall.

* * *

When Hermione and Ginny were in the transfiguration class, Hermione felt someone's eyes on her. She had a feeling that it would be either Lily or one of the marauders. She decided to ignore it and started reading from her book.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione, "Don't you think it's a little weird? All they've done since morning is just _stare_ at us whenever they see us. That's not what I was expecting from them. Especially, after we 'attack' their best friend."

Hermione turned to Ginny "You mean after _you_ attack their best friend."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Seriously, Hermione?!"

"Relax. I was just messing with you, Gin," Hermione said, with a serious tone in her voice this time "Do you think we should talk to them after class?"

"And say what exactly?" Ginny asked. "I think we should tell Dumbledore about this."

"Okay. We'll tell him after this class." Hermione said.

When the bell rang, Hermione and Ginny packed their bags and were getting ready to leave when Professor McGonagall called them "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Please stay after class. There's something Dumbledore would like to discuss with you two."

"What do you think it's about?" Ginny asked Hermione, as the rest of the students started leaving.

"I think I know what this might be about." Hermione said, looking directly at the marauders who were discussing something with Lily, Dorcas, Marlene and Emma.

Ginny followed Hermione gaze to see what she was looking at "You think they told Dumbledore about what happened?"

Hermione looked at Ginny "Well, we certainly are going to find out soon enough."

After everyone was gone, they followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. Once they were all inside, Dumbledore told them all to take a seat.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss with us, Professor?" Ginny asked

Professor McGonagall decided to answer her "This morning, before the class began, a few students came to me to report how you had attacked one of them."

Even though Professor McGonagall had not mentioned any names, Hermione and Ginny already knew who those students would have been.

"I take it from your reaction that you know what Professor McGonagall is talking about," Dumbledore said. "Is it true?"

Ginny said in a low voice "Yes, Professor. It is true. But Hermione had nothing to do with it. It was me who cast the jinx on Peter Pettigrew."

"And what possible reason did you have to do so?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly

Hermione decided to tell them the truth "A week ago, after the night of the full moon, Ginny and I were having a discussion where we talked about some stuff like Remus being a werewolf and James, Sirius and Peter being animagi. We had forgotten to cast a 'muffliato' and Lily heard everything that we said. She told the marauders about it and last night, they confronted us about it."

"We somehow managed to explain them how we knew about Remus' secret by saying that we had a professor who was a werewolf too," Ginny said "But when they asked us about the animagi part, we couldn't come up with any explanation. So Peter suggested that Hermione and I must be working for Voldemort. And I-I just couldn't take it. It really angered me that it was _him_ of all people who was saying that, so without thinking I cast a knockback jinx on him."

When Hermione and Ginny were done telling their side of the story, Dumbledore said after a few moments "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I hope you two realize that rash actions always have consequences. I understand your reasons for doing what you did but you two have still broken the rules of this school, for which you will have to face the punishment-" Hermione and Ginny looked at the floor "- I suppose a detention would be enough." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione and Ginny looked up. They did not expect this at all. Just _one_ detention. They were even more shocked when Professor McGonagall also took their side, "A few of them were quite insistent that Miss Weasley should not to be allowed to play quidditch anymore, but I believe that our quidditch team can use a good player."

After Hermione and Ginny thanked both the professors, Dumbledore told them to go back to their classes.

"Did that just _really_ happen?" Ginny said as she and Hermione were on their way to the Potions class "To be honest, I was expecting them to kick us out of the school, or at the very least give us detention for the rest of the year."

"Yeah. But remember, from now on we have to be careful, Gin. We're really lucky that our secret is still safe." Hermione said, with a serious tone.

"You're right. We'll have to be careful." After a few moments, Ginny looked at Hermione with a smirk "Hey, how do you think the marauders and the girls will react when they find out about our 'punishment'?"

"Well, their reactions will definitely be worth watching." Hermione said with a grin.

* * *

 **So after considering all the voting that you guys did, I have finally decided the ships but I'm not gonna reveal them now. That's going to be a surprise!**

 **Don't forget to review guys :-)**


End file.
